The Death
by Blu Fury
Summary: In Httyd2, Hiccup gets killed, revives. Now he has to find and go to the ones who he loves. Bit he has no memory. Will he be able to get to the ones he loves? Dragon!Hiccup. Transformation Fic.
1. The death

Ok. Now, this is my first fanfic. Please don't hate me for this.

Disclaimer : I don't own anything but the storyline.

H : Hiccup / T : Toothless, other OC: I'll tell you when they come up.

Starts in HTTYD2 when Toothless killed stoick. But instead, in this fanfic, Toothless killed Hiccup.

'thinking'

"human talk"

::dragon talk::

"Son!" Yelled stoick, who wasn't able to get there on time. He threw the ice covering hiccup off of him, hoping that his son was alive. Toothless just stood there still controlled by the alpha. Valka ran up to her son, hoping that her son was alive. He wasn't.

A tear ran down silently on Valka's cheek. She had just met her son in years that day. Meanwhile, Stoick was going from sad to furious. Toothless got away from the alpha's control. He was shocked to see Hiccup lying on the ground surrounded by his mom, dad, girlfriend. He too hoped that Hiccup was alive, and nudged Hiccup. He didn't respond. He tried to wake hiccup, but stopped himself knowing that he was dead.

"You Monster! You killed my son!" yelled stocik, while raising his axe to hit Toothless. He was blinded by his fury. Just before he hit Toothless, he was stopped by Valka.

"He didn't mean to do it, Stocik! You saw that he was controlled by the alpha! No dragon can resist the alpha's command!"

"Well, why couldn't he? It's his falt that he cannot resist the alpha's command! He deserves death!" shouted Stoick.

"Didn't you hear me? No-dragon can resist the alpha's command! He didn't have the control of his body!"

"The important thing is that he had killed my son! Now let me go and I'll kill the beast!" shouted Stoick, getting angry at his wife, as well.

Valka was angry as well, but knew that it wasn't anything that could be solved out in this mood. She asked gobber to take Stoick away for a minute. After Stoick was gone, Valka went to Toothless, who was looking guilty and was trying not to face her.

"Toothless." called Valka.

Toothless did not turn to her, feeling guilty and feeling shame that he had killed his best friend.

"Toothless." called Valka again.

Toothless could not face her. He made a low grumbling sound that meant opology.

"Toothless, please look at me." said Valka. She knew he was feeling guilty and sad because of the incident.

Toothless still did not look at her. Valka sighed and got the message that he was not going to turn to face her. She decided to tell him what she felt.

"It wasn't your fault, Toothless. No-dragon can resist the alpha's command, and you were controlled by that alpha while you killed Hiccup. You were not yourself when you killed him. I bet Hiccup would say the same if he was with me here. Don't feel guilty and please look at me."

Toothless turned to face her, touched by her words, but also to tell her that it was himself when he killed hiccup. He now thought that he remembered Hiccup's Voice in the mist when he was controlled by the alpha.

He grumbled angrily at Valka. Valka knew what he was trying to tell her. He was blaming himself for the incident. Valka spoke again, still keeping her soft voice.

"No, I am extra-sure that it wasn't you when you killed him. I remember you playing with Hiccup in the ice-cave, before our alpha was dead. No one can kill someone so close. You were just controlled by the alpha. Even though you heard his voice, you did not have the control of your body. You may still have the concious of your mind, but you did not have the control of your body. Please just accept the fate."

Toothless understood, and knew that he would have to accept the fate, anyway. He was getting angrier at himself, but now he came to think of it clearly, he did not have the control of his body. He remembered it. Instantly, his anger at himself was aimed at the alpha. He grew more angrier every second.

::Did you make me kill Hiccup?:: asked Toothless.

::Yes.:: answered the bewilderbeast.

::Why?:: asked Toothless, trying not to make his temper flirt.

::My master told me do it.:: answered the bewilderbeast.

::Is it the only reason why you made me kill Hiccup?:: asked toothless, a slight sign of anger showing.

::Yes. And you know it's very rude for you to be angry at me, you know?:: answered the bewilderbeast, not showing any sign of regret.

::Do you think I have no reason to be angry at you? You killed my best friend! Do you do as you are told to do? Will you kill all the dragons you have underneath you if your master told you to do?:: shouted Toothless, trying very hard to not let the anger get the best of him.

::Do Not Shout! I Do Not Have Any Regrets! Now Shut The Hell Up!:: Roared the bewilderbeast.

Toothless Exploaded.


	2. Revive? What about the memories?

New chracter : M = Mich -god

Disclaimer : I do own nothing but the storyline.

Hiccup's POV

Where am I? What happened? All I remember is Toothless acting strange and a loud bang!

Someone : Hey there.

"Who are you? Where am I? Where is Toothless? Where are all the others?"

Someone : "You don't know what happened to yourself, do you?"

"Who are you? Show yourself! Don't make me go and find you!"

Someone : "I recommend you to keep your temper down. I wounldn't act like that if I were you. You'll regret it."

"Well, I do not know who you are, and you are a kind of threat to me! Now Shut Up and just show yourself! Is it too hard for you to do that?"

Someone : "I'll show myself after one question. Do you remember who you were?"

"Why do you want to know that? Are you somekind of helper? What If I don't want tell you about it? And most importantly, why should I tell you about it?"

Someone : "Yes, I am somekind of helper, if only you answer to my question. And I suggest you to 'Just Answer My Question' Before..."

"Before what? Before you kill me? Yeah, Right. You think threatning will make me talk? If you think that way, Then you are wrong by a mile, sir."

Someone : "You don't want anything happening to your 'dragon' friend of yours, right? If you don't want no harm come to him then I insist you to talk."

"Then show yourself! Do you spill your heart to any strangers if they insist? Some Hot-style enjoys-threatning person."

The Unknow person thought it was not going to go anywhere. He decided to step into the light. 'Man, damn this stubborn viking. Can't he see that if someone like me insists it, It's not an ordinary person?' he thought.

The Unknown person stepped into the light, shocking Hiccup.

A strange feeling told him that this guy was not any stranger he could meet. He felt a strange feeling that he had to respect him like the good alpha, but only much more.

"Who are you? I have a feeling that you are not any ordinary."

Someone : "Do you want to know? I assure you that you are going to regret you treated me when you know who I am."

"Well, then let's make a trade. I'll answer your questions if you tell me who you are and show me that you are trust worthy."

Someone : "That can be done. I am Mich, the god of faith. I already know that you are Hiccup, and you have a friend named Tootless. You two had defeated Red death, and you have a father named Stoick and a mother named Valka. You have a girlfriend named Astrid who 'Pets' a nadder named Stormfly. You are an appretiance of the blacksmith of berk, who is named Gobber. You tried to convince a mad man called Drago. You were dead by toothless who was being controlled by the bewilderbeast. And..."

"Wait. Are you telling me that I am dead right now, and I am talking to a god? I'm not telling you that I don't believe you, since you know so much about me, and no one knows that much except Toothless. But one question. Why am I alive if I am dead right now?"

M : "I was expecting that question. You are in a kind of afterlife now, but you are neither in heaven nor hell. You are actually not in the afterlife if you can say it. You are dead but not dead if you see from some specific views. I do not know how to call it because it is too my first time to make this kind of place and you are the first one to come here."

"So, you mean that I am dead, and I am in some kind of place that you made and I'm the first place to come here, am I right?"

M : "Yes. You were sentenced to heaven since you had stopped the red death, which has tormented the dragons for ages. But, I sensed that you had a very close friendship with toothless, and you had just met your mother. I had talked personally with the god of life, and he had agreed to let you live one more life. I am telling you because you had remembered Toothless and your whole family, and also the ones you love. Nope, do not ask how I knew that. I saw your heart. But you will have to be a dragon. It's the price for your new life. And, ..."

"Hey, it's not so bad to be a dragon if I could see the ones whom I love. I can also talk to toothless, can't I?"

M : "Stop intruppting me. I did not say all of the price you have to pay. You will also lose all your memory, but remember your name. You will also lose memory of all the things I am saying right now but the ones when I introduced myself. You will have some ungrateful events in your new life. And, you will have to find your loved ones with no memory. Those are the price of your new life."

"Wait! You mean I'll have to find my loved ones with no memories? Then how can I find them? I will not remember even who they are!"

M : "You will have flashbacks. It is up to you if you can recognize the signs or not. I'll bring Toothless when he sleeps. You will have one day with toothless and another day with all the ones you love. But it'll only last when they sleeps. Be prepared to say goodbye to them since you won't recognize or see them for a long time."

There! I've written the second chapter! It sure takes up some time, but at least I have all the events planned out.

I totally appreciate the reviews and followings of the ones who has seen this. I think this story will last a while before finising it. I'll see you on the next chapter!


	3. Rage! Rage!

Yesturday, I had not been able to post this poster because I had accidentally erased it. I am writing with my Ipod and is very easy to make a mistake, although I am using a bluetooth keyboard. I promise at least I'll update the story every second day. But probably will update every day. Enjoy!

Desclaimer : I do not own anything but the story line.

Hiccup's POV

'What should I do? I'm probably meeting my family before a departure and that departure will take up huge amount of time. Mich also said that I cannot remember anyting! I'll have to think of something but why isn't there any idea in my head?'

M : "Hey."

Hiccup shot out of his mind. "Why?"

M : "I have a few guests I need to see. They're your families and friends. You'd better think of something to say to them. Fast."

"Wait! You mean that they're already here? How long have I been thinking?"

M : "The whole afternoon, and after it went dark. Now I must excuse me. I said that I have guests."

The day Hiccup died, Toothless's POV

'All I can remember is me trying to ignore the Bewilderbeast's orders, and then I had killed hiccup.'

'This is all because of the Bewilderbeast. It is partly mine because I could not resist the order, but it wouldn't have even started if he did not order it and if he wasn't such a dumb-ass who follows orders and has no thinkings of his own.'

'The Bewilderbeast is the one to be blamed. Drago is also to be blamed. If he hadn't ordered the Bewilderbeast to order me to kill hiccup then he would have been still alive beside my side.'

'Drago and the Bewilderbeast will pay. THEY WILL PAY!'

These were the minds of him before he had exploded, and before he had started to talk to the Bewilderbeast. After all, the Bewilderbeast had only followed orders and he decided to spare him if he had regretted his actions. But in the reality, the Bewilderbeast had proved that he had the head which was made out of a meat-ball, and that he had no regrets. That had left him no choice. -'Kill Drago and the Bewilderbeast.'

He had instantly fired a plazma blast, making it that the Bewilderbeast was to be his first kill in years.

::Are you challenging me, you powerless dragon?::Shouted the Alpha. ::Well then, let's do it!:: The Bewilderbeast had spitted out spear-shaped ice which Toothless had managed to dodge most of it. But still, some of 'em stuck inside his flesh, making him bleed.

::I do not have any regrets for killing a dragon who stood up to me and challenged me. You will die.:: Said the Alpha, slightly laughing cruely because of the fact that he had managed to harm someone who challenged him.

::Is that it?:: Said Toothless, who was lauging like crazy to think that the Alpha was laughing at only this kind of damage. The Bewilderbeast was shocked to see him lauging, and was taken aback for a second but quickly recovered.

::Is that all you've got? You do realize that you have a horrible aim, don't you? If I were you, I would have spitted the ice where I thought the opponent was going to go. And, now you are laughing at the damage which you had managed me to do, and which is a very small amount of damage to me.::

::You had your turn. Now it's mine.:: Toothless crackled like crazy after he had said that. He was losing his marbles due to his rate of rage. He was glowing blue.

Toothless shot a plazma blast that was thee times bigger than an ordinary plazma blast. The rage was getting the better of him, so he just let go of the control of his body and let rage controll it.

Valka's POV

'I saw the fight from the start. The two dragons were growling at each other after Toothless had understood the situation. I saw the Bewilderbeast try to kill Toothless with it's icy breath. Back then, I was afraid to see that Toothless might be killed. But it was not as frightning as this one. Now, Toothless seems to have let go of his mind, and all that is seen is rage. Pure rage. I knew that a night fury can be very dangerous if they let go of their mind. But there's no stopping now. If I go inside that fight to stop it, I might get killed myself and even more. Cloudjumper could be killed, too. I hope that he'll calm down soon...'

_Bang!_

'An explosion alerted me. That expolsion had came from Toothless. I have never known that a plazma blast from a nightfury can be so destructive like that. That explosion had broken the right tusk of the Bewilderbeast. It looked like that the Bewilderbeast had been taken aback a lot, plus, shocked a lot. Drago looked shocked, too, to my pleasure.

Drago ran to his bewilderbeast, screaming his dragon to fight back, but was tackled by Stoick.

"You have a debt to pay, Drago." Said stoick.

I'm sorry, but I'll have to stop writng here. I'm terribly sorry for the delay, but I hope that this will make up. Till I update it again, Bye!


	4. Being a Killing Machine

Wow...Thanks for all the support! I've only written 3 chapters and already 13 followers! Thanks! Here's the next chapter.

Stoick's POV

"You have a debt to pay and you're not going anywhere! I will not let you do any harm to Toothless, and I am going to avenge you for you making 'that' make kill Hiccup!"

"You think you have a chance of winning? AHHHH! AHHHHAAAA!" Drago yelled, commanding the Bewilderbeast to turn around and listen to his orders. But the Bewilderbeast was already dueling Toothless, and lost his interest in winning after his right tusk had fallen off. Drago was a little bit surprised, but didn't show it. Drago turned around to face Stoick.

"Well, then it makes the two of us to fight. I'll give you a chance to run, as you won't be able to fight me."

"How dare you insult me! I will not run and so will you!" Yelled Stoick, running to Drago to hit him with his axe.

Drago saw the axe coming his way and parried it. He only had his spear (or his staff. Whatever you call it.) He knew he had to get a proper weapon before he got hit. Drago looked around white fighting with Stoick, and Stoick used it as his opportunity to hit Drago.

"AAAAAH!" Drago yelled, as Stoick had hit him in his false arm, revealing his bare skin. A loud bang was heard seconds later. Again, it was Toothless. This time, he had managed to gain control of the dragons by firing into one of his eyes, blinding it, and making it bleed pretty bad. But Toothless didn't seem to notice that he had gained control of the dragons, judging by his behavior. He kept shooting at the Bewilderbeast, injuring him more and more. Meanwhile, Stoick seemed like winning his fight with Drago. He had cornered him, and was punching him in various places.

"You said that you'd win? Well, I don't think you have a lot of chance now!" Stoick said, punching Drago in the stomache, who had lost his weapon, and who was yelled painfully. "I'll spare you if you surrender and think about the trouble you made!" Stoick said mockingly while still cornering him and punching him.

"Never!" Drago shouted. He pushed Stoick with all his might, jumped to grab his staff, and fought stoick once again, this time, using his staff. With no weapon, obiously, Stoick was cornered now. Stoic was defending himself when Gobber came in air support, throwing him Hiccup's flaming sword.

"Push that button on the handle! It'll get the blade out flaming! Yes, that's Hiccup's and I'm sure that Hiccup would like you using your sword rather than see his father beaten up!" Gobber shouted.

Stoick pushed the button, and the sword instantly began flaming. Drago was surprised by the sword, but kept on fighting Stoick. Stoick was winning again thanks to the flaming sword, which kept Drago from using his skills to the highest.

"I can see no chance of you winning now, and this is the last chance you can surrender! Surrender or die!" Shouted Stoick.

"I'd rather die than surrender to someone who I used to step on!" Yelled Drago, as he tried to attack Stoick, but was parried by Stoick, who then stabbed on Drago's sholders with a dagger he always carried.

Drago fell to his knees, not able to bear the pain, and went unconsious. Stoick left him there, thinking that he would judge him when he woke up.

There were a lot of sounds of explosions due to the fact that the Bewilderbeast and Toothless was fighting, but right after Drago had fallen an enormous explosion was heard, and was felt, which meant that Toothless was at the peak of his rage and which also meant that the Bewilderbeast had fallen. Everyone turned around and saw the gigantic corpse of the Bewilderbeast hitting the ground, shaking the ground. Toothless was still raging, went for the life of Drago who was woken up due to the power of the explosion.

::You are not dead, I see." Toothless growled, making the man tremble in fear. "Well, I believe that Stoick, who is my friend's father, wants you to have a proper judgement, but I believe you 'do not' deserve a proper judgement. You took away so much of what had meant to me. No, no. I do not believe you will understand it. Well, I hope you understand in hell!:: Toothless shot a plazma blast which was two times powerful than his ordinary blast into Drago's head. He was dead the moment the blast exploded.

Still raging, Toothless went for the lives of the dragons who were under the Bewilderbeast when Hiccup died. Toothless looked like he had no feelings and became a killing machine. None of the dragons and humans dared to get in between of Toothless and the victim.

Toothless was covered in blood, still raging. The pile of corpse of the victims of the rage was getting higher, and finally Valka, Cloudjumper, Stormfly, Meatlug, and some of his other friends decided that it had to be stopped before it went any further.

Valka's POV

'It was just... Horrifying to watch Toothless kill one after another. He ripped the dragons apart even thought they were still living and begging for forgiveness. Toothless has lost his mind and rage had took after it's place. It was time that Toothless had returned normal. He was the Alpha now, like it or not, due to the fact that he had killed the Bewilderbeast, and being a killing machine was not the ideal thing to do when he was an Alpha. Plus, if he kept on pushing himself to the limits, he might hurt himself. Cloudjumper and some of Toothless's friends must have thought the same, too, as they were looking at me with "we have to stop him now" written all over the face.'

"Let's go stop him, Cloudjumper!" Valka shouted, and the dragon flew up to her, obiously thinking the same. Toothless's friend flew up with Cloudjumper, wanting to help. Valka flew up to Toothless, tried to stop him by talking to him, but almost got shot by Toothless, who still hadn't returned normal.

'Toothless won't do that to me if he was still hanging onto his mind. I guess we have no choice. We have to calm him down by force. That idea is the least favorite idea I'll ever have in my entire life.' She thought.

"Cloudjumper, can you please get some water and dump it on Toothless? Thank you. And please hurry!" Valka said, as Cloudjumper flew to grab a bucket of water.

The water was dumped, Toothless calmed down a little, but there was still a long way to go. Valka didn't like the idea of taking Toothless by force, and tried to talk to him again, but was almost shot again. Cloudjumper thought that this dragon was going way too far and decided to take him by force with Toothless's friends. Cloudjumper dumped Valka where the other vikings were and ordered the other dragons.

::Stormfly, you go and grab Toothless's rightwing. Hookfang, you go and grab Toothless's leftwing. Meatlug, you go and use your weight to keep Toothless on the ground. Barf and Belch, you guys go and help if there's trouble keeping Toothless steady.:: Cloudjumper ordered. ::We are going to solve this with both of force and talk.::

The dragons went into actions. Stormfly went and grabbed Toothless's righwing, and Hookfang grabbed the leftwing. Meatlug used his weight to keep Toothless on the ground, and Barf and Belch decided that Toothless's tail was unstable and put their weight on it to keep him steady.

::What the hell are you doing! Let go of me this instant or I'll...:: Started Toothless when he was inturrupted by Cloudjumper.

::Or what. Kill us like those dragons you killed?:: Snarled Cloudjumper. ::You are my Alpha and an Alpha does not do those Shit! Especially my Alpha who I used to know!::

::Shut up. They deserved this. They brought so much damage to us all. They deserve to die!:: Toothless growled loudly.

::Then what makes you the judge of all these things? Just look at those frightened faces of the ones you saved! Are you going to make your first expression of yourself being an alpha as an unstoppable tyrant?:: Shouted Cloudjumper. ::Your way of solving things has no benefits!::

::You told me that I am your alpha. Then as an Alpha, I order you to leave me do what is right! Leave from this site right now!:: Ordered Toothless.

::Yes, Alpha. But after I say one thing. Question yourself this : 'What would Hiccup do if he was alive?':: Said Cloudjumper, and he started to standback.

Toothless had recovered most of his consiocusness after he had heard 'What sould Hiccup do if he was alive?'. He looked at what he had done, and instantly regretted what he had done. Dragons follow the Alpha's orders. All of the others, including the vikings and his friends, except Valka, who had noticed the change in Toothless's mind looked feared by him. He noticed that he would have a lot of explanation to do and a lot of apologizing to do.

Well, that's it for today! I hope You enjoy it! The next will probably be about Toothless and Hiccup.


	5. The departure

Thanks for all the reviews and follows! I really appreciate it! And the views! It's over a thousand views inonly four chapters! Thanks a lot to all of you guys! Here's another chapter.

Toothless's POV

'What was I thinking? Yeah of course the first ones I had killed had really gone crazy and they really deserved death but after those...they were just following orders! I had killed Hiccup because of following the orders and how come I didn't think of that?' Toothless thought. He was regretting what he had done and now he needed to explain and apologize for the sight he had made. After he had recovered consiousness, the wounds which were made from the fight with the Bewilderbeast was treated. He now needed to think of how to explain things. He did not need to tell everyone to leave because all the other dragons and vikings now feared Toothless and ran away from his path.

'Now because of what I have done, everyone seems to be fearing me. They hate me for what I have done. What should I say to them for apology... What to do... What to do...' He thought. He was thinking when he unknowingly fell into sleep. Well, he used a lot of energy, right?

Toothless found himself lying on the ground where he did not know. He instantly shot up and looked around. An unknown figure made his way to Toothless.

::Who are you?::Toothless snarled. ::Why am I here? Where in the god's name am I?::

"I am Mich. You must be Toothless, aren't you?" The unknown figure spoke.

::Yeah, I am Toothless. How do you know my name? Wait! How the hell you understand me and how come that you speak my language?!::

"You'd better believe me. I am the god. I do not want to use any force to make you believe me. I called you because I have some issue with you and Hiccup and some of his other families and friends. And as for the understanding and speaking, everyone can understand in here." Mich told him.

::What if I do not believe you? What makes me trust you? Give me a reason! Do I look easy to you? And How come you know about Hiccup? I have never seen you!:: Toothless shouted.

"Would you believe me if I give you your tail back? And about how I know Hiccup, I already told you that I am a god." Mich told Toothless.

::Don't make a deal with something you can't possibly do.:: Sonorted Toothless.

"Don't be surprised." Mich said, as he snapped his hand.

Toothless' felt something grow on his tail again. His tail was growing. His tail was growing! He couldn't believe it. He was free again!

::Okay...I believe you. Then may I ask where Hiccup is?:: Said Toothless carefully.

"You'll meet him shortly. But before that, I need everyone that Hiccup loves. Includes you, of course. I have something to tell to you guys all." Explained Mich.

At that time, Valka arrived, shortly followed by Stoick, who was followed by Gobber and Astrid and Cloudjumper. Cloudjumper was in here because he made wise decesions. They all went through what Toothless had been, though it was a little bit different from each other.

"Okay. Now that everyone's here, I think I could start. Hiccup was dead by Toothless who was being controlled by the Alpha. Am I right?" Mich asked all of them, which of course was answered by a couple of yes.

"I had told the god of life and we have agreed to let Hiccup live once again. But..." Mich was cut talking by a loud cheer, and it was obious that the crowd hadn't heard the 'But.'

"BUT!" Mich said quietly but strongly. "He has a price for the life. He won't be able to remember you guys all. Infact, He will remember noting but his name. He won't be spawning anywhere near berk, but anywhrere far away. Yes, he will need a navigation so will be able to remember me. But he won't be able to remember anything but who I am. Yet he has to find his way to you guys. Yes, I have told him about his luck. He is waiting and you guys will shortly meet him when this conversation is finished. Now, any questions?" Mich asked.

::Yeah, I've got one.:: Said Toothless. ::How long will it take to meet Hiccup again? And will I be able to remember him?::

"I don't quite know how much it will take for him to come to you. It depends on how fast he moves and how eager he is. He could get in an accident and it could slow him down. Maybe permanantly. And yes, you will get to remember him if you still remember him. I am not going to erase your memories nor I will get a chance to talk to you guys again. That means that you'd better remembe my words. Now, any more questions? No? Good. You will follow me." Mich said, as he turned around and started walking. As he started walking a room appeared. Mich got a key from his pocket and unlocked the door. He opened it.

Hiccup's POV

I heard the door open. When I looked at the door, the first thing I saw was Toothless running to me in excitement. I was also excited, too. I ran to him and hugged him tightly.

"Good to see you again, buddy. Thought that I'll never see you again."

::Well, we met again, so you can hold back tears.:: Toothless added sarcastically.

"Wait, I can understand you?" Shouted Hiccup, surprised.

"Hey, I hate to break the beautiful scene, but we're here, too." Said Astrid.

Hiccup turned around and faced his mom, dad, girlfriend, and his mentor, and Cloudjumper, who all had a massive grin on their face.

"Mom! Dad! Astrid! Gobber! Cloudjumper!" He shouted as he tried to hug them all, only to be hugged by them all. "It's so good to see you all again! Mich told me I was dead! Wait. Did Mich tell you about what's going to happen?" Hiccup asked.

"Yeah, he did. But you could come back to us, couldn't you, lad?" Asked Gobber.

"You'd better, or I'll kill you. Seriously." Said Astrid.

::Not to mention that I'll maul you.:: Said Toothless, looking Hiccup straight in the eye.

"I'm sure my boy can do it! Just don't lose confidence in what you're doing, son!" Boomed Stoick.

"We've only met about some hours and I missed you again. Please come back for me." Said Valka, water in her eyes.

::You'll have to come back to us. I don't want to see any heartbreaking sobs!:: Said Cloudjumper, motioning both Valka and Toothless.

"I'll try to reach you, maybe. Ow! Sorry! It was just a joke! I'll meet you!" Hiccup yelled due to the fact that Astrid had punched him in the stomache in quite a painfull way. "By the way, has Mich mentioned you that I will not be in a human form?" Asked Hiccup, instantly surprising everyone.

"What? Then what will you be?!" Started Stoick.

"Mich told me that I will be a dragon. He didn't tell me what kind of species I will be, though."

"You will be a nightfury, due to the fact that there are a few left, which makes you detectable more easily, and more importantly, your best friend's a nightfury." Mich told Hiccup, appearing out of nowhere.

"Well, at least I know what kind of species to look for. Just promise me that we'll meet each other again, could you?" Asked Valka.

"I promise. Oh, plus, I am going to have some flashbacks and I'm sure I can return if I follow them." Hiccup said.

"Can I show you what Hiccup will look like when he's in a dragon form?" Mich asked.

"Yes, please. It's better done fast than delaying it forever. You told me that they'll only be able to be in here when they sleep. I don't know how long it has passed, but I have a feeling that it will be morning soon, because you have spent so much time on explaining things." Hiccup said, before anyone can say their minds.

Mich clicked his fingers together and hiccup was in a Nightfury form in a matter of seconds. "So, this will be what Hiccup will look like in a Nightfury form. He's a rare species but the problem will be that he is almost exactly same as the other nightfuries. You must not mistake him for anybody else. There will be one hint but you'll have to look closely. There will be a mark on his hind leg if you look closely, like he had some kind of damage to the leg." "Have you all have your words with each other? It's going to be sunrise soon and I'll have to get all of you out, including you, Hiccup, out of this world. If you hadn't, do it now."

"Good luck son." Said Stoick.

::Thanks, dad.:: Said Hiccup.

"Promise me that you'll return." Said Astrid.

::I promise.:: Said Hiccup.

"It's been so long and now..." Valka burs into tears.

Hiccup went up and hugged his mom. ::It's going to be alright, mom. I promised I will return::

"I believe in you. Just... travel safely."

::Travel safely and I hope to see you shortly, youngling.:: Said Cloudjumper.

::Thank you, Cloudjumper. And could you do me a favor? Please help Toothless. please. He's the alpha now. It's going to be a whole new level.:: Asked Hiccup.

::No worries. You have my word.:: Said Cloudjumper, assuring Hiccup.

"Be safe, lad. And let's see again." Said Gobber, wishing luck to him.

::Thanks, Gobber. I hope I can see you again.:: Answered Hiccup.

::Don't let me down, Hiccup. I believe in you.:: Toothless said, seriously, and giving Hiccup his 'Cute' face.

::I won't bud. Remember that I was nothing before you came up, bud? I'll have to return at least to pay that debt.:: Answered Hiccup, hoping it would comfort the Nightfury a little.

Toothless bounded forward happy about his friend's responce. He licked Hiccup, earning a laugh and a purr from Hiccup.

::I promise I'll return.:: Said Hiccup to Toothless before everything around him plus himself begin to fade.

Well, That's all for today. Today's sunday, so I have written more than usual. Hope to get lots of reviews! Free to send me complaining or ideas. Till the next chpater, Blu Fury Out!


	6. New Start

Ok... First of all, I want to thank all you guys who are following/favoring/watching this. I have already gone over 1,300 views in only 5 chapters. I even got a message asking me if it was okay if I joined a forum! Thank you so much!

No one's POV

A Nightfury just came out of nowhere. There were no one around when he spawned. It just stod there for a while befor it slowly begun to move.

Hiccup's POV

'Where am I? Who am I? Where did I come from? How come I do not have any memories of the past? What the hell am I?'

As Mich had mentioned, Hiccup did not remember a thing. His adventure to find his lastly loved ones had begun. Hiccup began moving, so that he coul get to know what kind of environment he was surrounded in.

::Why are there so much trees around me? I'm sure it'ill make me uncomfortable when I do stuff.:: He complained.

His wind itched, and he finally noticed that he had wings on him. His wing had itched becaused it wanted to move. It was sort of an instinct to the dragons, but with Hiccup, it was different. He had no friends, no family, no-no one to help him. He was alone. He flapped his wings, and found it extremely powerful. He felt the weight on his feet lifing off a little, but it only lasted about a second.

'This is new.' Hiccup thought. 'Maybe this has something with my new body. At first, I didn't even notice it there and those unnoticable 'things' are extremely powerful! Maybe, just maybe, I'll be able to...fly?

::Well, It couldn't hurt to try, would it?:: Hiccup said to himself.

Hiccup gave the wings on his side an extra strong flap, which made him airbone. But before he could even taste the happiness of being in the air, he crashed. He didn't know what caused the crash, and had felt pain coming from an unknown source. Hiccup turned around, saw he had a tail. He tried to move the tailfins by giving strength around the hurting spot. It moved!

::Wow. So that means that I have three pairs of wings, doesen't it? Maybe flying with all of these wings won't be so hard, after all.:: He said to himself again. Even though he was changed in the outside, his personallities had not changed a bit.

At first, he tried to flap all of the wings he had, but strangely only his major wings would flap, not the others. The others twisted or were folded, he found out. So, he gave the big wings a big flap and he was airbone, and yet again, was followed by a crash. He thought that something was must be going wrong, and he decided to figure out what was wrong by doing the same thing again, although it would hurt.

::Ouch!:: Hiccup growled. ::Well, at least now I understand what I have been doing wrong. I really hope that there was someone to help me through all this progress.::

He first got his tailfins and middle fins locked. He looked around and saw that the sun was setting. That meant that he would have to look for somewhere to sleep, before the sun set. But strangely, he was not sleepy at all, and he could see clearly!

'This is stange...' Hiccup thought. 'If the sun sets, isn't it normal to get dark? But I am having sight with a very clear sight! Is this part of my body, too?'

::Well...If this state keeps going on, I think I'll practice in the night, too.:: Hiccup thought out loud.

He tried various tail positions, and Finally got one in the morning, which meant that he had spent all the night trying to find the rightful tail position. He saw the light, and he instantly realized how tired he was from all the flapping.

::At least I've got the right tail position, haven't I? I guess I can call it a day.:: Hiccup instantly drifited off to sleep after he thought of that.

Toothless's POV

Toothless had waken up where he had fallen asleep. He first remember that today was the day he had promised himself to explain what had happened to the other dragons. But the problem was : He did not think of anyting due to his lack of energy the day before! Even in his sleep he imagioned he had used his energy because of the crazy dream! Now he remembered the dream, and he remembered it extra-clearly. He vowed himself to never forget Hiccup, which he didn't know when he would come, what tragedy he would face, but he was very sure that he would be able to recognize hiccup, and most importantly, he believed in himself that his relationship with Hiccup won't be so broken if they didn't get to see each others a few years. Little did he know...

::Well, I have to put that aside for a while now, I guess. I have an apologize to make to the whole of berk. I guess my only option is go and apologize to the whole dragons. Maybe it would work better, now I think of it, because I won't be justifiying myself for what I have done. I'll have to find the dragons first...::

He didn't need to. The other dragons must have thought that they needed to hear an explanation, and were waiting at berk's plaza, much to the Viking's discomfort. The vikings yelled at the dragons to move, but it seemed like that they won't move until they saw the Alpha of them, ask him for an explanation, and get an answer. Valka would have known, but she didn't say anything because this one couldn't be solved if it did not invovle Toothless.

Toothless went to the edge of berk again, and to his surprise, it looked like no dragons were there!

::They must be somewhere. They couldn't have left! I would have woken up because of the sheer volume of flappings if they did!:: Toothless said to himself, trying to stay calm and trying not to get worried.

Toothless went into Berk's plaza, and to his relief, all the dragons were there. But his relief didn't last long. He heard ::There's the Alpha!:: from somewhere, and then all the dragons turned to him.

::You owe us a bit of explaination, Alpha:: Said Cloudjumper, walking out of the crowd. It was obious that the crowd had chosen Cloudjumper would be the one who would have to talk to Toothless to give them an explaination. None of the other dragons could even dare to have a talk with him out of fear.

::I know. That's why I have been looking for you guys. I feared that you left and I would not be able to apologize to you.:: Toothless started.

Cloudjumper cut in. ::All of the dragons have to know about this, not only me. We are all ready to listen, and all you have to do is just explain. Please go in front of the crowd and explain what you have been thinking, please.::

Toothless went in front of the crowd, followed by Cloudjumper, who seated himself in front of the crowd. Strangely, there were no chatterings and the dragons were seated in a perfect row, and this had brought down shivers down Toothless's spine. Had he caused them to think that he was going to kill them if they did something that he didn't like? He decided to talk now. The faster he starts, the more likely it was likely to earn the dragons's trust, wasn't it?

::I'm sorry.:: He started, which surprised some of the dragons who were thinking that Tootless would defend himself and justify it. But most of them wasn't. They were waiting for an explaination and the reason why he thought he was sorry.

::I'm sorry. I shouldn't have lost my mind. I let the fury get the best of me. I had killed Hiccup because I was undercontroll and I did not think of it when I killed the Bewilderbeast's former army. I just went furious and I remember nothing. All I remeber is that I went extremely furious and I went for the lives of the others. The least I could say is sorry. I am really, terribly sorry.::

He wasn't done talking, but the silence only threatened him more.

::I hope you accept the fact that I am sorry, but I know it won't be easy after I have made such a tragedy. I will respect your opinion. If you want me to be kicked out of berk, I will get out of here. I will do anything if you accept the fact that I am sorry. If you want to judge me, you can. I'll think that the punishment is what I had earned, and I will not blame you for anything. I just want you to accept the fact that I am terribly sorry, and I regret it. I am sorry.::

Cloudjumper stood up. ::The Alpha said that you are free to think of anything if it means we accept the apologizement. What do you think we should do with him?:: He asked the whole crowd of dragons of berk.

One zippleback stood up. ::I think he should be punished strictly. He has caused so much damage in all dragon's heart. He has to get what he deserves.::

She was followed by a Monstrous Nightmare, who said ::I think he should be trapped in the cell (remember the dragon training area from httyd 1 and the cells that kept the dragons in place?) for one month because he likes flying and I think not flying will do an equal mental damage to him.::

The Monstrous Nightmare was followed by a Stormfly, and she said ::Although the Alpha was my friend, it had frightened me to see him as a soulless killer. He has to deserve what he has started. I suggest to put the Alpha in the cell for two months, not one month. If you aleady know, he has been grounded for almost a month when he was grounded by Hiccup, and I think it won't do much if he was just put in the cell for one month.::

################################

What? Stormfly is getting in with them too? That's not a good sign, folks. Anyway, I have to say one thing. thanks for all the followings. Emails telling me that new followers are here alreted me when I was writng this. As always, enjoy it and you are free to give me any ideas or compliments about this story!


	7. Fly

* Plesase read! I did not mention one thing. When hiccup is changed, he's still the same age as he was, which makes him the same age as Toothless. He was alone in the Woods, with no one around, and with no memories at all. It is natural to question his past. I did not know I didn't mention it. Thank you.

Toothless's POV

They were all talking about how they will punish me, including stormfly. I know I deserved it, so I just kept silent in a corner. Suddenely, all went quiet. I went over to see what was the problem, and saw one skrill surrounded by the others. Others didn't notice Toothless approaching, and were questioning the skrill.

::What?:: Shouted Stormfly. ::You don't think he should be punished and think that everyone can make a mistake? Toothless, the Alpha, had killed his friend by being controlled and he didn't hold onto the fact that the others could be controlled, too!::

::Well, have any of you had such a strong bond with someone? More than a family, I mean.:: Said the skrill whom Toothless did not know about. ::Well, I had one and she got killed by a viking. I was so angry that I had just destroyed the whole island. You will know what I mean if you have a strong bond with someone that strong. I am not saying that I am not regretting it. I am still regretting it deeply till today. What I am saying is that you should understand what happened. Of course it is not easy to understand, but the least you could do about that is to try!::

::Wait. So, you're now telling us that we are some kind of dumb-minded-being-an-asshole-meatheads, am I right? And why are you defending Toothless, who said himself that he should be punished! Are you some kind of dumb-ass, who follows the Alpha's orders without thinking?:: Said Stormfly, instantly regretting it.

::What?:: Exclaimed the skrill, shouting. ::When in the god's name have I said that you guys are a kind of those? Now you're slandering me?:: Screamed the skrill. Stormfly tried to apologize, but the skrill went on. ::When have I ever done to you? I have seen you for the first time in my life and what I am getting from someone I hardly know is slandering me? What's the point of all this?! You're nothing but a ignorant woman, who can't see things from other angles!::

Before Stormfly could say anything, the skrill flew up into the sky, leaving a whole bunch of dragons with heavy hearts.

::Well, I think she has a point. We haven't had any close friends who were more close than a family. We all know how close Toothless and Hiccup looked, don't we?:: Said Meatlug.

::Meatlug, you too?:: Exclaimed Stormfly, who was getting furious due to the direction of this argument going. ::Does anyone in here think that Toothless deserves punishment at all?::

::I do.:: Said Hookfang. ::I was taught that if you do something wrong, you should be punished. That's why I burnt Snoutlout's butt so much.::

Cloudjumper butted in the arguement. ::We're going nowhere if we keep on going this way. Whay if we let Toothless be the alpha and we judge how well he did his job and we let him as he is if he did good. How does that sound?::

There were some arguements with the dragons, but they decided just to accept Cloudjumper's idea.

Hiccup's POV

He had slept during the daytime, and woke up when the sun was setting.

::Guess this is how my body works, after all.:: He said to himself. ::I can live with it. Really, I can see well in nighttime, too. Guess this is why my body is colored black, too.::

He started to practice flying from where he started. Of course, he now knew how to launch off the ground, but now he had to now teach himself how to be airbone for a long length of time.

::Ouch!:: Hiccup shouted as he hit the ground for the sixth time that day. ::Let's see... I have to keep my fins straight to launch off, and I guess I have to change my position after I launch off. Well, then... It shouldn't be so hard, so I'll have to think simple.

'Should I keep myself straight and open my fins? Well, It won't kill me to try, will it? After all, I've came this far.' He thought.

::Wow! I'm flying! I'm flying! I've done it in the first time! It's a record! Have somebody seem me? Somebody? Oh. I was alone, wasn't I. Stupid of me...:: Hiccup had started very excitely but then having no one had stabbed him in the chest, and it hurt more because he had succeeded and yet no one was around him to congradulat him without himself.

::I'll get off this island, I swear. Really, why have I ended up in here, with no memeory, no idea where I am, and more over, no-one around?!:: He said angriely. He really didn't have a clue to what he was. That fact was depressing him.

Thankfully, flying had raised his spirit again.

::YAHOO!:: Hiccup shouted in pure happiness. He was flying. He was flying just by teaching himself. With no-one's help at all. It felt so good to fly. But it was a littlebit uncomfortable in his flying position. He had to land because it was so uncomfortable to fly 2 hours straight. Although the sun was getting up, and although he was sleepy from all the activity he had done, he still had one thing in his head - 'He had to find someone who could help him with his flying skills. A.K.A mentor.'


	8. Exiled

I'm terribly sorry for the delay. My bluetooth keyboard broke, and now I am writing with a broken keyboard, which won't work from time to time.

Toothless's POV

'Ok... Today's the day. Today, I can show everyone that I am not a killer machine. Today, I can be accepted. I have to do well!'

::Hello, Alpha. I hope you hadn't forgotten that this is your big day.:: Said Cloudjumper, who had promised to assist him the day before.

::Yes, Cloudjumper. I hadn't forgotten about that. Thanks anyway. And I thank you for promising that you would assist me while I'm going to be an Alpha.::

::My pleasure, Alpha." Started Cloudjumper. "But I cannot follow you, which will make everyone think that you are not doing your work on your own. After all, I am only here to assist you, not to work with you the whole time. Is it okay if I take your path sometime after you passed?::

::How you help me does not matter. I am only grateful that you will be helping me.::

::Than you shall start first, Alpha. The day has already started.::

::Yeah. I'd better get going. Thanks for the help, once more!:: Said Toothless as he started to walk around berk looking for troubles to solve.

Hiccup's POV

::Well, I'd better get some sleep. I'll go and find someone who can help me in the night.:: He said to himself. He was tired. He yawned and some gas escaped from his neck unknowingly. Although dragons can breathe fire, you know that they have sensetive lungs, which reject gas, don't you. Of course Hiccup breathed in the gas, which mad him cough like crazy.

::Ow! Since when did gas flow around here? I'd better get away from here!::

Hiccup did move around trying to find the source of the gas, but he couldn't find it. (Of course! It's built-in in his body!)

::Well, I can't find where the gas had flowed out from, so I'd better get far from here. I don't want to be gased to death!:: He thought outloud.

He didn't want to leave there. He had chosen the place carefully, thinking that he had to be in the best condition if he did want to fly long enough to find himself a mentor. But he had no choice. If he stayed there, he would be gased to death, and that meant no mentor, no leaving the island, no nothing!

::Curse those gas...:: Hiccup swore. ::Why did it have to leak out when I tried to sleep? It could have came out earlier and I would have noticed!::

At last he got another place to sleep, on a rock.

::Well, that delays the time of leaving...:: He said lowly. ::I'd better get some sleep...:: And with that, he yawned again. Dumb thing to do when he was trying to get rid of gas. Again, the gas flowed out of Hiccup's mouth. Hiccup sniffed the air, and again the gas flowed around him.

::Again? Who the hell is it? It certainly isn't from the ground this time!:: Hiccup shouted with a little bit of anger.

'Well, if he is gasing me, then he must be at the ground, won't they? And I bet that the last thing they think is me suddenely launching off to the sky looking for them. They probably think that they could gas me, but I'll show them that they are wrong by a mile.' And with that, he suddenely launched off to the sky, hoping to scare the imaginary enemies that were trying to gas him.

::What? No-one? What does that mean? What has happened back there then?:: He shouted to himself in confusion. ::Does that mean that I have to move again? God... ::

He was exhausted. He yawned while flying. Well, even if he was the mighty night-fury, he had to rest, right?

Gas flowed around him. Again.

::What?! You kidding me? Where in the name of the god have they come from now? Sure they don't come from me! Wait. I don't know the whole thing about me, do I?:: Then he landed, and instantly went thinking.

'It could have come from me. After all, I had only eaten fish and drinking water... It could be a warning. Or...Maybe, I could do something with gas? I never had any eppitite without fish, and fish might be the right menu for him. Ok, that's enough. I have to rest now.'

With that, he instantly fell asleep snoring.

Toothless's POV

'Where to go...What to do... Who knew that everything was going to happen behind my back and my friends would kick me out?' Toothless thought as he flew out of berk. He was exiled from berk. Now he couldn't go back there until someone needed him. Well, with force, he could. He was the most powerful. But he didn't want to do that. He thought about the day and he was innocent. Hard luck...


	9. Happened in Berk

Toothless's POV

(Flashback)

He was roaming around berk. He thought that it was strange to have such a quiet village. Usually, there were fights everyday. Not that dragons liked to fight, but there are a lot of dragons in berk. The more dragons, the more likely to have collisions of opitions, and therefore the more likely fights occur. What he wasn't aware of was about Cloudjumper, who was behind him. Since all the problems had occured after Toothless passed, Cloudjumper was the one to face them.

::Stop it, you two!:: Shouted Cloudjumper, putting himself between the fighting nadder and monstrous nightmare. ::Now, why are you two fighting?::

::That thing just mocked my whole family!:: Excalimed the nadder.

::Well, I wouldn't have mocked you if you didn't start it by saying that I am an idiot who solves all the problem with anger!:: Screamed the nightmare.

::Which is very true!:: The nadder shouted back.

::Stop it you two! You two both need some real help. You are not kids, you are matured and you fight over things like that?!:: Shouted Cloudjumper, who thought that this was going nowhere. He seperated the two and told them to go seperated directions. 'Well, it's his first day after all, and he could have missed that fight.' He thought to himself. That's when he heard another fight occur.

Meanwhile, Toothless, on the other hand, was wondering why this village is so quiet.

::I have a bad feeling about this... There has to be something wrong. Berk isn't so quiet like this, is it?:: He said to himself. He was completely unaware of what was happening behind him. The day had passed like that. While Cloudjumper was solving all the problems, Toothless roamed around berk, searching for problems and completely unaware of what was happening behind him. Then it was night. This was the time when he had heard his dreaded decesion of the dragons. He was exiled.

::But I wasn't aware of anything! By the looks of it, they all happened behind my back!:: Toothless retorted back. He was partly angry and partly worried and mostly feeling mistreated.

::You could have turned back, once! Just once and you would have seen and heard what was happening behind your back, and you didn't bother to! Didn't you think that Berk was too quiet, as you were saying? There must be trouble, and you didn't bother to turn back! You weren't even trying!:: Said the gronkle, who seemingly was the leader.

::So, there's nothing that could be done differenlty?:: Said Toothless, hoping that there was some otherway around.

::No, there's no more options. Oh, wait. You have. You could die by us or you could just leave berk.:: Said the Gronkle, mocking him.

::Well, then I'll leave. Fuck you all! I bet that you won't act like this if you really understood!:: Shouted Toothless in anger as he started to fly away.

::He didn't deserve it. I know him. He was innocent of what was happening behind him. You guys were a little bit too harsh on him. And now, who is going to lead the dragons?:: Said Cloudjumper, defending Toothless.

::What is it with you and Toothless? You think he didn't deserve it? Well, he did! Where the hell was he when I was fighting with the nightmare? He could have come to defend me as a friend!::

::By the looks of it, Stormfly, you're misunderstanding the duties of Alphas. Alphas can't judge with personal feelings involved.::

::Well, even if he didn't do it, he was the one who would have had to solve the problem, not only mine, but all the others which were solved by you!::

::Well, the let's just lay down the topic for a sec, I don't want to fight with you. Let's just talk when you cool down. For now, let's focus on the bigger problems.:: He roared to get everyone's attention. ::The decesion was made. Now, there is one big problem. Who will lead us?:: Cloudjumper asked the whole village of dragons.

::Why you, of course!:: All the dragons said in unison.

::And what if I refuse?::

::You wouldn't. What honor is it that you are an Alpha! We bet that you won't refuse the place.::

::I don't wand to stand in front of all the dragons. It's not my style. And most importantly, I don't want to stand in the place of my friend, who was exiled because of you guys.::

::Then we'll exile you, too.:: Said the Gronkle, who had exiled Toothless.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

I know. I know. This chapter isn't the most exciting chapter. I'm sorry. And I'm also sorry for the delay. My dumb friend reported my Iphone and I was not able to upload this. I still don't have my phone. Lucky that I had this on evernote. I'll try to update fast, since I still have my Ipod.

Oh, and the next chapter will probably be about Hiccup.


	10. The feared one

Thedemonfury : Thanks for the invitation, I'll think of it. Plus, there's a lot more till that happens. ;)

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Hiccup's POV

'That was a good night's sleep. Better get some fish before my stomache starts to grumble again...' He got up and started to go to a nearby river.

::I thought there were fish here? Oh, wait. There they are.::

He got a few fish from the river, which have gone down his throat in a matter of seconds. 'I think that's for breakfast... Now what were I planning to do yesterday? Oh, yeah...' He thought, a little bit gloomily. 'I had decided to find out what the gas was telling me... So, I simply gotta yawn again to get gas, right?' He thought as he forcibly yawned. He wasn't feeling tired at all, and moreover, he had just gotten up!

::No gas coming out. What is that supposed to mean? Well, I can always imitate what I did.::

He tried once again. This time, success. Gas flowed out, and Hiccup was careful not to breathe in any of them.

::Well, I now know one thing what this means. Post-phoning leaving the island. Great.::

'Can I trap those gas in my mouth? Yes, I can.' Hiccup succeeded in trapping the gas inside his mouth easily, since he was a dragon. But one thing he didn't know about was... well, if you flip your tongue, you get a explosion, which won't leave you with the most pleasant memory to live with.

::Why did I have to do that?! It hurts!::

He yelled to himself as he ran as fast as he could to the river which he caught fish and dippend his whole snout down. 'Well, that teaches me something. Never flip your tongue with gas in your mouth. Wait. Can I do it with my mouth open? I can always try.' Success. Well, you can call it a success if you don't mind that the whole bunch of trees caught on fire thanks fo the fireball.

It had been some days since he had learned how to breathe fire. His aim was excellent. He's a nightfury, after all. But his controll of the power was... Not that good. He was on his way to find a mentor for himself. He met some dragons flying, and tried to talk to them. It miserably failed. The dragons fled as soon as he tried to talk to them. That made him down for some time, but he boosted back up again. The next time, he decided to let some distance between them and fix his flying position. He did, and that brought him huge comfort. It also let him go way faster. But, still no one wanted to talk to him.

::Why is everyone flying away from me? Do I have any illness or something?:: He yelled furiously.

::No, you have nothing wrong, except that you are a nightfury. I heard that they are even capable of making an alpha species bow to them. I won't risk going near you. You might harm me and moreover, you seem to be in a bad mood now.:: One of the fleeing monstrous nightmare stopped and said.

::I'm not nightfury, I'm Hiccup!:: Hiccup exclaimed.

::I'm not talking about your name, I'm talking about your species!::

::Am I called Nightfury, then?:: Asked Hiccup, innocently.

::You don't even know your own species? Did you socialize in your life? It only makes sense if you didn't socialize with other dragons and were by your own your whole lifetime.::

::Um...No, I guess not. I was by my own the whole time.::

::Well, your species are called nightfury, and your species can go up to incredible speed. You are one of the few dragons that are feared by humans. You have an extremely destructive firepower, too.::

::Well, thanks. I didn't know about that. So, do you have any idea how I can get others to not fear me?::

::Sorry, but no. Well, it was nice meeting you. Guess you guys aren't as fierce as all the other says. I have to go now. Bye!::

::Bye! Nice meeting you, too!::

It was night. He had flown until night and stangely, his wings didn't tire a bit. 'Well, I guess changing the positions gave me a lot of comfort, after all. But I'll have to land. I'm getting tired.' He was flying over a land, so he landed imstomediately. As soon as Hiccup landed, a group of gronkles screamed with half surprise and half fear, and some of them stormed over to him, trying to protect the group. It seemed like they were going to attack him with one wrong move.

::Not this again...::

-/-/-/-/-

Sorry for the short chapter.

I need your opition for this sory. Although I have the whole story planned, out I have multiple choice Toothless needs to go back to berk for the story, and I have some choices for you.

talk to all the dragons of berk.

for other punishment than leaving berk.

force to get in again.

can sweet-talk and if that dosen't work, then toothless pleads for other punishment. then, If even that dosen't work out, then he uses force.

Your choice! Please do it in the review or secretly tell me to demian1109


	11. Understanding

Zyonzillia : Your question will be answered in this chapter.

Thedemonfury : Thanks for the constant view of my story! And, I may inform you that Skrill is the second favorite dragon to me, too.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Hiccup's POV

::I don't mean any-:: I was cut off by a Gronkle slamming down on my side.

::Ouch!:: Why in the name of god did he just attack me? I didn't mean any harm to them!

::Stop! I don't mean any harm!:: I shouted.

::Get off this land!:: Shouted the gronkle who was attacking me. I knew I had caused trouble, but I was tired, and there was no way I was going to fly and find a place to sleep tonight.

::Stop!:: I yelled again as the Gronkle hit me again. Well, clawed me. Guess I have to solve this the hard way. I hit him with my claw once, and surprisingly, the Gronkle shricked and then I saw him bleeding pretty bad on his head. Am I this powerful? Was that the reason why the others were fearing me?

::Are you alright? I'm sorry. I didn't mean it!:: I said as I ran to the Gronkle and helped him up. He looked surprised at my attitude.

::Why are you helping me? Aren't you going to finish me off?:: The opponent said.

::Why would I? There's no reason to kill you!:: I said, surprised.

::Well, I heard that Nightfuries killed the opponent after they won.::

::Well then, I guess I'm a different kind of Nightfury. I don't like to kill. Once again, I am sorry. Are you okay?:: I asked with concern.

::You are one a strange dragon. First you fight me and now you ask me if I am alright after you harm me? And not going to kill me as other Nightfuries do?::

::I said I was sorry, okay? And you started the fight! I told you already that I was not going to attack you!::

::Okay, okay. Say, can you help me go to that group of Gronkles? I'm injured, you see. And that's my family. I'll calm them down if you come with me.::

::Well, thanks. Really. C'mon. Let's get you back up.:: Hiccup said as he helped the Gronkle onto his feet. The Gronkle went to the group and the group of Gronkles went wide-eyed as the Nightfury was helping their family member back to them.

::Why did you let him come to us?:: A female Gronkle who looked like the Gronkle Hiccup was helping's mate asked rather argumentaly.

::He didn't mean any harm. Look! He's helping me. Now, will all of you please calm down and let me speak?:: Explained the gronkle Hiccup had attacked.

::Right. But we'll have to have someone go and get some water to clean you up. Who'll go and get-:: Started the Gronkle's mate, but Hiccup cut in.

::I'll go. It's my falt that he is injured like this. I could have controlled myself. So, I'll expect you guys'll wait here.:: Hiccup said before flying off in search of water.

::Ok, now he's gone for search of water, you can explain what happened there.:: Said the Gronkle's mate, eager to know what happend between the other Gronkle and the Nightfury.

::For short, this was just a big misunderstanding and that led to this situation. I don't know what he was up to, but I have one thing in mind for sure. He dosen't mean any harm. That's one strange dragon. He didn't go for the kill after I kneeled in front of him.::

::How can you be sure he'll not kill us all if you don't know what he's up to?:: asked the Gronkle's mate sounding suspecious.

::He is confused. He was just defending himself, I guess.::

::How can you say that when you were just injured badly by that Nighfury?::

::Cause I think he hardly is part of his species. He even said that he was sorry that he had attacked me. Maybe he dosen't even know about his species well.::

Right then, Hiccup arrived with a shell full of water on his paw. ::Sorry, it took some time to find a lake with clear water in it. Is this enough?::

::Yes, thank you. By the way, can you explain what happened there with my mate, and who you are and if you have met any of your other species at all?::

::Well, I'm Hiccup. Yes, stupid name. I don't know how I got it. All I know is that it is my name. And for if I had met any of my species at all? Nope, I haven't. And I tried to stop him ramming at me but he, who I am guessing is your mate didn't listen and kept harming me, so I just...um...self-defenced?::

::You don't mean any harm to us, do you? That's what sounded like when I heard from my mate.::

::No, not at all. I come in peace. Why does everyone see me a dangerous and unmercy creature just because of my species? You know, it's frustrating. I wish I could meet some of my species and talk.::

'Well, this Nightfury is innocent enough. I think he's harmless unless we attack him first. I guess it'll be safe for us to be around him.' Thought the Gronkle's mate.

::Are you going to stay here?:: Asked the Gronkle's mate.

::Only for a night. I have to rest, you know.::

::Ok, I guess you're free to stay for the night, if you aren't going to harm us. Just checking, so don't get angry.::

::I swear that I am not going to attack you unless you guys attack me first.::

::Well, then you can sleep there, near that tree. You see? Good. Hope you have a good night. I now must go and heal my mate.:: And with that, the gronkle's mate started to go.

::Thanks. A lot. Wish you a good night, too.:: With that, Hiccup went to that tree and hung upside-down on a branck and went to sleep.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

I guess I failed to put Toothless in this chapter. I'll promise that I'll put him in the next chapter. Anyway, I need more opitions! As I had said in the last chapter, Toothless needs to go back to berk and here are the options.

-talk the dragons to accept him

for another punishment

force to get back to berk. - Toothless chooses to not be a good alpha, and his only minds are on waiting for Hiccup.

why he did what he did and show the berk that he had changed. Means that he is going to ask for another opportunity that he is a good alpha.


	12. Plan

**Thedemonfury : Yes, thank you about telling me that I have to write a view from the humans. I almost forgot it! Also, thanks for the suggestion! **

**Guest : Well, yeah. The dragons have also exiled Cloudjumper, so I guess your opinion is convinsive, too.**

**Astrid of Berk : I don't know when I'll put Hiccup in, but anyways, thanks!**

**Lala2010 : Well, actually, it'll be a little bit hard for that because Hiccup just spawned. But, I took your opinion in the vote, too!**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Toothless's POV

'Why can't they simply understand what I am thinking? This is just like before the battle with the red death! No one can understand me! Well, there's Cloudjumper, but what change would it make if there was only one dragon? I'll have to go back, if I want to get any chance of meeting hiccup again, but they won't mostly let me come back, will they? I need a strategy.'

He thought about what he can do to get back to berk, and he got some options.

1. He can sweet-talk all the dragons and reach an agreement with all the dragons.

2. He can just plead for forgiveness of other dragons and get another punishment, replacing the exile.

3. He can just go up by force, which will be followed by consequences.

4. Reason them why he had done such an action, and hopefully they will understand.

It was going dark. Toothless didn't realize it because he was deep in thought and was thinking of the consequences of each options, agnoizing about the best choice he could make. He fell asleep without even him noticing.

It was the day after in the morning when he awoke and realized that he had fallen asleep. The very next thing he was noticing was that Cloudjumper was staring at him beside, not making a noise, and that made Toothless jump up from surprise.

::You know you shouldn't make others surprised, Cloudjumper.:: Toothless said as he calmed down his wildly thumping heart.

::I'm sorry, Alpha. I didn't know that you'll be surprised by just me.:: Cloudjumper said.

::Why are you here? Don't you now live in berk? And where's Valka?:: Toothless asked.

::Actually, the other dragons have exiled me, too. I didn't have any time to explain or do anything.::

::What?:: Toothless said surprised. ::You didn't do anything wrong, right?::

::If you could call not being a leader after you, a crime, then yes.::

::They exiled you because you didn't become the leader? Wow. What a good way to exile somebody!::

::Yes, it's not a good way to treat someone, too. Anyway, how are you going to return to berk, Alpha? You know that Hiccup will come to berk, and there's no way of him finding you in these woods!::

::Yes, I am aware of that. That was why I was thinking of how to get into berk again. I already have some options. Would you like to hear them?::

And Toothless explained his whole options, hoping that the Stormcutter could get up with better ideas or upbuild the ideas better. The Stormcutter who was sitting in front of him just listened.

::Well, then have you thought of the consequences of them, Alpha?::

::Of course I did. They all have some bad consequences or they are at great risk. For example, we might get forced out of Berk again without any chance of talk. Or, if I use force, then I might get thought like the red death by the dragons. Then what was the point of fighting the red death? And I have already tried to explain. The last problem is if I just plead and bow down to the gronkle, that brings problem to the whole Nightfury species and that will also bring problem to my leadership, as well.::

::I see. I now know that you have great ideas, and I can't think of a better one.:: That brought the hope of the Nightfury shatter into splinters, because he had hoped for some of Cloudjumper's ideas. But the Stormcutter wasn't finished yet. ::But what if we put everything in your mind into action? We need a plan, after all.:: The Nightfury's heart which had been shattered into splinters became one piece again.

::Great idea! What's your idea?::

::Well, we fist go there with peace and if they don't get it, then we'll use force. We need to go there anyway, right? So, we first go and sweet-talk them and reason why you did such an action, and if that doesn't work, we take over by force.::

::Will that work? We'll be surrounded by dragons, you know.::

::Of course that'll work! You have your alpha powers, you know.::

::Right. I forgot about that, too.::

::You need to stop forgetting, Alpha. We'll be in big danger if you keep forgetting like that.::

::I'll try to not forget. I'm new to this role, remember?::

::Okay. Shall we leave at dawn the next day, Alpha? It almost took eight hours to come over here.::

::Yes. We shall. Well, then that means some sleep.:: It had become night without the two noticing about it. ::Good night. We have to fly a long distance, and I suggest you to get some sleep now.::

::Good night, Alpha:: The Stormcutter said as he flew to a nearby tree to sleep. The next day would have to turn out good... He didn't want to use violence again.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**That's all for today, folks! I got my phone back! But I have to turn it in after the christmas, sadly. The good news is that I'll get it permenantly after about one week! And this is the results of the vote.**

**4 votes for sweet-talk, 1 vote for pleading, 2 votes for force, and 2 votes for reasoning. Until the next chapter, BluFury Out!**


	13. Plan to action leaving

MershedPerderders : Thanks for the support!

Astrid of Berk : I'm updating when I could. From tomorrow to next wendsday, I'm not sure if I could update.

69759 : Well, I believe that the dragons had the gut to kick their alpha out, and I believe that they could also challenge the alpha.

Thedemonfury : Thanks for congratulating me with getting my phone back. The problem is that I have to turn in my phone to my teacher again. I only got my phone for christmas T-T

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Valka's POV

'Even though I have lived 20 years with the dragons, I don't get it sometimes. Where was Toothless going? He looked surprised, confused, angry at the same time. And then Cloudjumper was sent after him. Neither of them have arrived. Stoick had been asking me where Toothless and Cloudjumper was, but how can I tell him where they were? Maybe Toothless needed a bit of air after he had killed Hiccup. But Mich said that Hiccup was going to come back! That means that there's some other thing troubling him. I hope they didn't get hurt...' Valka thought as she sat in front of the table in her house.

"Valka!" Shouted someone from the outside, banging on the door. "Open up! You have to see this!"

"What is it?" I said as I opened the door. But behind those doors were something I have never expected to see. "What is happening? Why is he looking furious like that? And why is Cloudjumper also looking like that?" I said as I panicked and ran where the fury was building higher on the Nightfury.

Toothless's POV

I took off the island with Cloudjumper at dawn. The sun was going to come up when we were flying. I just hoped that I would not get angry.

::You okay, Alpha?:: Asked Cloudjumper.

::Yeah, I'm alright. Just hoping things would go the way we had planned.::

::We'll need some luck if we want to end this thing at the first step, but it's more likely to go into the second step. We'll just have to hope they can understand us without any deaths or serious enjurious.::

::Yes. That's more likely than hoping the event end on the first step. I'd better hope for that.:: With that, there were no more converstion until they reached berk.

::Okay, we've reached berk now. What wat do you think we'll approach them? We just can't get in there and say ::Hello, guys I'm back.:: ::

::Actually, I think that is the best way. Without the ::Hello, guys I'm back.:: Of course.:: Stated the Cloudjumper.

::What? You're joking, right? I can't possibly do that!::

::No, I'm serious. Think it with the past that happened. Me and that unknown skrill had tried to help you, but what happened? You got kicked out, so am I, and that Skrill had gone to god-knows-where. If you try to just convince someone, that'll only make him or her kicked out as well.::

::I see you have a point there, but they'll attack me. No, I haven't forgotten about the Alpha power, but I just don't darn want to use them! They were once my friends!::

::But what choice do we have? We can't make any more innocent victims, and we still have to stay in Berk. Even if you don't like it, you just have to do it. You have no choice but to do it.::

::I see it now. Okay. I'll get my heart harden, then. You're coming with me, right?::

::Of course. Let's go, shall we?::

::Yes.:: With that, Toothless landed on berk with Cloudjumper, much to the dragon's surprise.

Hiccup's POV, a few hours earlier.

Yawn... Hiccup got up from his sleep. He decided to leave today and ask if the Gronkles knew any mentor he could learn from. He didn't need to go and search for the Gronkle family because while he was catching his breakfast in the river, he Gronkles approached him.

::Well, good morning!:: Hiccup said cheerfully.

::Good morning to you, too.:: Replied one of the Gronkles, who looked cheerful enough to answer him and the one that he attacked the day earlier. ::I see you're fishing. Any success yet?::

::Nah. Not yet. But I can catch'em, you'll see.::

::I don't doubt that. Hey, are you going to leave today?::

::Why, yes. I have to keep going on. Oh, that reminds me. Do any of you know where I can be trained? I don't know if you know, but I don't even know my body well.:: Hiccup said as he ate.

::So, that was the reason why you were poor at fighting despite you're a Nightfury. Well, I heard that there's a raincutter who was training all kinds of dragons. But I also heard that you have to go through a specific train to get trained under him.::

::I can handle it. Probably... Where does he live?::

::He lives near that mountain. I don't know the specific area, but I believe that sounds of the dragons training would lead you.::

::Why, thanks! I really appreciate your help! I guess I'll have to leave then.:: Hiccup said as he prepared himself to launch off.

::Good luck! I appreciate the fact that I helped you! Until we meet again, goodbye!:: Said the Gronkle, as he waved his paw.

Hiccup flew and as he got closer and closer to the mountain, he could hear dragons panting out of breath from flying or firing at targets eventhough they looked perfect. He immediately went in search for the mentor who will train him, but he couldn't find him. At last he decided to ask one of the dragons.

::Um, excuse me?:: He asked one of the Deadly Nadder firing at a target.

::Yes?:: The Nadder answered as he turned his head to face the one who excused himself. ::Oh, a Nightfury! What surprise!::

At that word :"Nightfury" Some of the dragons gathered around Hiccup amused. The Nadder told the other dragons ::Go back to your training!:: He looked like the mentor that the Gronkle mentioned. ::Sorry for the inturreption. Now, what were you asking?:: The Nadder asked.

::Um...Are you the leader of this academy?::

::Why, yes.::

::Can you train me? I know this might sound a bit surprising, but I hardly know about my body and I think I have to learn from the basics.::

::No, I can't:: Said the Nadder, which made Hiccup's heart drop.

::Why?:: Asked Hiccup.

::Because I'm not the mentor, man! I am the captain of these dragons, but that dosen't mean that I am a mentor to them! I am still a student of my mentor. I believe the one you're trying to find is in that cave, right over there.::

::Oh. Thanks.:: Hiccup said as he started to fly to the cave the Nadder had mentioned.

::Hey! You'll have to look more confident on yourself if you want to be a student! And don't forget to be completely innocent! He really dislikes lying!:: The Nadder shouted behind him.

Hiccup had reached the cave and went into it.

::Hello?::

::Who's there?:: Asked a powerful voice.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

That's all for today, I guess. I'm so tired today and I believe that this chapter must be awful. I'm sorry about that. Anyway, I have to turn in my iphone tomorrow, so I'm not quite sure if I could update or not. Yeah, I have my ipod, but the problem is that it is a fourth generation and it lags a lot. I'll still try to upload it, but don't get your hopes too high.

As always, Review helps me write!


	14. What?

Noelle (Guest) : Thanks for the love of this story!

MershedPerderders : Well, I live in korea and that means that there isn't any real big celebrations, although I don't have school.

Guest : Thankfully, my Ipod works, and I can update!

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Hiccup's POV

::I came to learn from you. Can you teach me?:: I asked.

::Yes, I can but not right now. You'll have to have some training, which is absolutely unrelated to what you think is training.:: Said the mentor-to-be coming out of his cave. He was a raincutter, as the Gronkles said. The mentor-to-be saw that Hiccup was a Nightfury and said, ::Well, you're a Nightfury. Don't get any hopes that I'll give you benefits because you're a Nightfury! I can point out your mistakes, help you see what you did wrong, but I have my own rules that I am keeping myself, and it is 'I will treat everyone the same.' I can teach you, but I will not insist on you to practice or whatever. I believe that if you want to learn, then you'll practice yourself without someone forcing it.::

::Okay. Thanks for accepting me as your pupil. When do I start?::

::I don't know. But first, bring me a fish.::

::Where can I get it?::

::I don't care where you get it, just bring me one!::

::Yes, master.:: Said Hiccup as he flew to the Nadder he saw minutes before to ask where he can get some fish.

::I don't know. Maybe that Stormcutter over there knows where you can get one. And I hope that you'll get me a fish, too.:: It was the answer he got from the Nadder.

::Okay. Thanks!:: Hiccup said and he went to the Stormcutter who was trying to lift a whole bunch of wood which looked very, very heavy. He asked the same question.

::Well, how could I know? I think that Nightmare will know. And you can bring me one fish, too, right?::

::I think so. Thanks for the answer!:: Hiccup answered again. He went to the Nightmare, asked the same question. He got a similar answer, and he eventually went through the whole academy, not getting any answers he could use, and each requesting him a fish.

::How does these guys eat? They don't know where to look for food! Well, at least I saw sea that way. I can get some fish for all.:: Hiccup said to himself as he flew to the ocean nearby.

Hiccup got the exact amount of fish he needed and warpped them in a clean leaf as he couldn't carry all of them at once. He went to the academy with the fish, and he began to give all the fish to the dragons who had all requested for it. They thanked him, and ate them. Finally, Hiccup went to his master and gave him the fish he got. The best ones he got was all taken by the others, so sadly, there was only a regular fish on the leaf.

::This was the best quality you could have got me? I thought that Nightfuries were good at fishing.::

::I'm sorry. I asked your other pupils and all of them also requested for fish. I'm afraid the best ones I got were given to them.:: He said as he hung his head in shame.

His master seemed to glare at him for a while but then started to laugh. Hard. Hiccup was puzzled why he was laughing so hard. ::Um...Can I know why you're laughing?::

::Cause I finally got a pupil who has the heart to care for the others! You're the first one to act like that! I didn't think that it'll happen, moreover, a Nightfury!:: The Raincutter said as he punched Hiccup due to his happy mood.

::So you are not upset?:: Hiccup asked uneasily.

::No, I'm not! Well, yes, for a few seconds, but now I finally realize I had been selfish! You passed the test well. We shall start tomorrow. I'll expect to see you tomorrow at sunrise right here.::

::Yes, master. I'll see you tomorrow, then.:: Hiccup said as his master went in the cave. ::Wait! Where do I sleep then?::

::That's not my problem! Ask someone else from the dragons in the academy!:: And with that, his master got in the cave, unable to be seen. Hiccup decided to ask the Nadder he saw, but he was confronted by a Skrill, who seemed to have also came to talk to his master.

::Hey! I saw you from berk! Did the dragons eventually kick you out?:: The Skrill said.

::What?::

::Oh, you're not him. Sorry. I've mistaken you to another Nightfury. Well, what are you here for?::

Toothless's POV

It was complete silence when we landed on Berk. Everyone looked surprised, but no one dared to speak. After a few uncomfortable seconds, I started ::I don't mean any harm, but you guys have to understand what was happening, and me and Cloudjumper has to be here because of a certain problem.::

::And why would we have to listen to you?:: Stromfly asked.

::Don't make me use force to make you listen to me, Stormfly.:: Toothless growled, feeling completely betrayed. Stormfly shut up instantly, getting that he would harm him if she went any further.

::What do you need us to listen?:: Asked the Gronkle, who had led the dragons to exile him.

::I am sorry. I am just simply sorry. But you guys don't seem to understand whay I am talking about. So I'll explain it. You guys all had parents right? And I bet that there's a number of their parents dead before the war ended. I bet that you all felt terrible when you heard your loved ones dead. I bet that you also felt outraged and wanted to do something. That was what I was feeling, only ten times worse and being much more powerful than other dragons, I made a mistake big. I could leave them behind, but the fact is that I have to stay here for the time being, and we might as well understand each other.::

::Sorry, that dosen't still explain why you did such a thing. You're unacceptable. Now, get out!::

::Did you hear me? Oh, wait. No, I do not need to ask you.:: And with that, Toothless went into each of dragon's heads to see what they were thinking. Much to his dislike and anger, no one had actually been listening. They were actually neglecting him in the inside. Toothless exploded.

::Each of you have neglected me and now you tell me to leave without even listening?:: He shouted.

::Easy, Alpha. You'll explode again. I'll try to explain.:: Cloudjumper said, trying to explain what's going on to the dragons. He did not success, instead, he got mocked and picked on because he was standing on Toothless's side.

::I'm not Toothless's puppet, for the last time!:: Said Cloudjumper, with anger in his voice. He was hardly keeping his anger in control.

Toothless had enough for himself, but it hurt his inside to see his frined being mocked because of him. Those hurt feelings soon turned into anger, which was unstoppable.

::I've had enough of this. Get out of the way, Cloudjumper.:: Toothless said as his rage was rising.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Please tell me your suggestions in this story. I still got my ipod, and that's how I can upload this. Well, I'll wait for suggestions, now. Until the next chapter, BluFury out!


	15. Solution

MershedPerderders : Well, I don't know...

melfina1234 : Thanks for the idea! Although I'll have to eliminate some of them, I still think those are great ideas!

Astrid of Berk : Thanks for the constant attention for this story!

69759 : Find out!

Thedemonfury : You always seem to have good ideas! Thanks a lot!

Azawrath : Thanks!

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Toothless's POV

I started to beat up the dragons and I also used my mind controls, as well. I used my mind control to make sure that they will not flee from me, and I read their minds. They were scared of me. Why do I care? If they had listened to me, then this whole incident must not have happened! They deserve this. Behind me, Cloudjumper was watching. I glanced at him one, and he seemed to be a little offended by my outburst. I felt a little sorry for him, but by his actions, which meant that he was just standing there, looking offended, not stopping me, meant that he also was growing angry of them, too.

::You guys should have listened to me! Then this whole thing must not have happened!:: I roared angrily. ::Now you get what you deserve!:: I said as I beat up the gronkle 'a bit' badly. I was still hanging to my mind and this time, I swore that I won't let go of it and stop when the others started to feel regret of what they did. I can't make them think that they were wrong of not listening to me, but I can make them regret not letting me on the island.

::Alpha! Listen to us! Please!:: Shouted a group of dragons huddled together. ::We understand you! We also have times when we lost our loved ones! Please stop this! You can stop beating the heck out of that dragon! All the dragons are afraid, now! I know you can look in our minds and control them, and you know that we'll accept you! Please stop, Alpha! What's the point of this? You know that you can't make anyone look and regret what they've done to you!::

::My Point! You don't still realize what is my point?! I just want to be here, in Berk, due to the fucking fact that I did not see this shit coming up! Accepted or not, I will stay here, and this piece of junk I am beathing the heck out is the reason why I am kicked out! In fact, he's just like mildew! Not listening, thinking about what the others did wrong!::

::I see your point, Alpha, but please stop. You'll kill him!::

::I'll stop when you guys all say sorry to Cloudjumper here and all the other dragons for mocking him and calling him a puppet of mine. He is most defenetily not my puppet and he is not under the control of mine, and you guys defenetly hurt his pride by saying that, and I am most certainly not letting that happen to the one who can understand it!::

The huddled dragons went to Cloudjumper. ::We are sorry for what they have said to you. But we did not say that. We are not sure if you remember this, but we were just quietly in the corner, not knowing what to do. We were afraid of being kicked out, but we knew what you were feeling. We are sorry for not defending you.:: A Zippleback from the crowd of the huddled dragons said. And with that, another dragon came out of the unhuddled dragons came out and also said ::I was not in that group, but I was also confused what to do. I am sorry for not acting up and being in the group that called you a puppet. Please forgive me.:: She said, as she bowed to Cloudjumper to show him that she was deeply sorry for what she had done.

::Hey, you can stop bowing down to me. That makes me nervous.::

::Okay, Cloudjumper.:: The Zippleback replied. Suddenely she shouted ::All dragons who were acting like me, come out and say sorry to Cloudjumper! I know there's a number of you and this is your chance to say sorry to him.:: With that, a lot of dragons came out from the crowd of dragons and said sorry. It was almost 3quarters the number of dragons. The remaining dragons were the ones who thought they must have said the right thing. Or, a very dumb-minded dragons who was too shy to come and say sorry.

::You had your chance to say sorry, and you leave me no choice.:: With that, he started to move, but Cloudjumper cut him off.

::Can you stop using violence, Alpha? A number of dragons had already said sorry to me, and you said that that was your point in all!::

:;Yes, I won't use violence, technecally. But I'll still use force. Mind control, that is.:: And with that, not giving a chance to flee from the dragons, he instantly controlled all of them and shoved them all into the jail that used to trap the dragons when the vikings and dragons were at war. Well, they won't be using it because Hiccup was gone, and he was most certainly now dragon.

Hiccup's POV

::So, you're telling me that a bunch of mean dragons made you go mad although you were first there? What were they thinking?::

::That's what I'm talking about, too. I was just talking that he could react like that, and they shoved me out, technecally! Then I came straight here. I'm a rookie here, but they all say that I am good, though I am new in here. Maybe I can help you train. We're the same strike class, aren't we?::

::Um... What's strike class and moreover, what's with all the classifying?::

::Here we go again...:: Restart said sarcastically.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Here you go! I'm sorry for the delay, but I had a huge stomachache, and is still hurting from time to time. Well, I hope you enjoy it!


	16. Living

LorreVarguhl : Sorry that I used force. I didn't know how to continue the story

Thedemonfury : You'll see in this chapter.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Hiccup's POV

::You're horrible at aiming! You can do better than that! I'm not a Nightfury, but I aim better than that!:: Restart said as she showed him how to do it.

::But you're telling me to do it again and again because of a really small amount of difference! You know I'm exhausted, already!::

::Well, being exhausted is good because first, it means that you have tried to succeed hard, and second, your stacima will get better.::

::Yeah, but can't we just rest once? It's already night!::

::Do you want to master your skills or not? You said that you want to master your skills, and fast. Well, this is the only way to do it! Practice!::

::Okay. Let's start again. Now, where do I aim? We're out of rocks to aim at. We already smashed them to pebbles.::

::That's even better! Aim at the pebble and try to smash them into smitherines! By doing this, you'll also learn how to control your firepower. Aim at the dead center of it! Shoot!:: With that, the pebble Hiccup had aimed at was nothing but sand falling from the sky, which had shot upwards due to the firepower of Hiccup.

::I did it! I did it!:: Screamed hiccup in joy.

::Yes, you did and no you didn't. You aimed great, but you failed to control your power. Do it again.:: With that, the Skrill pointed at another pebble, ordering him to shoot at it again. But at the same time...

::Yo! Get some closed eyes! You're not the only on training here, mind you!:: A Nightmare said, not being able to stand more of these explosions.

::Well, we'll practice again tomorrow. Come here at 9, sharp, tomorrow.::

::Okay, Restart. Thanks!:: And Hiccup just went to a nearby tree as all the others had done and hung from the tree and slept.

Valka's POV

I have no idea what happened. When I came out, Toothless was looking furious and was roaring angrily to the bunch of dragons who stood against him. It seemed like Cloudjumper had talked to Toothless, soothing him. That's good, because I know, infact, we all know how dangerous a Nightfury can be if one is so angry. Cloudjumper had went to the bunch of dragons and seemed like talking to them. For some reason I don't know, Cloudjumper's growls was getting louder, which didn't mean he was in the best mood. Suddenely, Toothless shot forward, beating the heck out of a Gronkle. Wait! What is he thinking?

"Hey! Stop!" I shouted fantically as I stopped a man, who was running towards the Gronkle.

"What do you mean?" The man asked, looking frustrated.

"Weren't you just going to the Gronkle?"

"Of course, I was! I'm his rider! Wait. Did you mean not to go near my Gronkle?" The man asked, looking angry now.

"Yes, I meant not to go near your gronkle. Toothless is dangerous right now and -"

"So you mean I should just seat here and watch my dragon get beat up? Huh? Is that what you mean?" Now the man defenetly looke furious.

"Shut up for a second, and why are you being angry at me? If you go near him right now, you know what happened to Drago's past army!"

"Than what do you want me to do? He'll kill him!"

"If that fight gets like killing each other, I'll get Cloudjumper to stop it. Now, go back!"

"If my dragon killed or seriously injured, you'd better watch out!" The man shouted angrily, and went to his house swearing loudly, slamming the door. The next second the man went into his house, I heard a lot of footsteps and flappings, and turned my head to see a lot of dragons bowing to Cloudjumper, and Cloudjumper looked...Well, uneasy. Toothless's eyes were still little slits which meant that he was still dangerous. After all the dragons had done saying something and bowing down at Cloudjumper, Toothless roared something to the remaining dragons, plus the dragon who go beaten up by him, and was getting to go angry again. Cloudjumper, thankfully, seemed to talk to him and Toothless eyes looked softened a bit. But, it was only for a split second, and Toothless started to control them. He put all the dragons inside the cell of the dragon academy, locking them in. As soon as the dragons were locked in and Toothless went away to god knows where, all the Vikings surrounded me and started questioning.

"Why was all the dragons bowing down to your dragon?" "Why did Toothless put my dragon in the cell?" "Did you tell something to Toothless?" "What was happening there?" "Can I take my dragon out of the cell?"

I did not know anything about the incident, nor did I know how to answer those questions. I told all the vikings to go the great hall. I told that I would tell them what I knew. At the great hall, I said :

"I do not know what happened even though I had live with the dragons for twenty years, and no, I did not tell Toothless anything. I was actually questioning what happened to him. And, no, even if your dragons are in the cell, please don't let them free. By the looks of Toothless, I don't know if it is safe to let the dragons out of the cell. He used the alpha power, and I think there's a whole big problem behind this. Just please make sure of these. First, don't go near Toothless. Second, don't open the cell. I'll see if it is good enough to Toothless if we open them."

That was the end of my speech, and all the Vikings began to go out, grumbling and some looking worried. Now...I'll have to find Toothless and see what happened.

Toothless's POV

I was in the cove, punching at the ground and hitting my head at the wall. If Hiccup hadn't died, than this whole thing must not have happened. If I had not blasted my fire at Hiccup and tried harder, than Hiccup must not have died. It was partly his fault. If he had tried harder...If he had tried harder...If he had tried HARDER! Toothless was furious at himself, and furious at the dragons, furious at the world, furious at the gods for what happened to him. He was bleeding, but he was too furious to even notice it. If he had tried harder...If he had tried harder...If he had tried harder...He was furious, and at the same time, breaking down. His best friend was gone, not even clear when he will return, and no one was understanding him fully. Cloudjumper, of course, seemed like understanding him, but no one did understand him the fullist like Hiccup did, and the rest of berk was hating him now. He had no one now.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Annnd That's it! I'm planning to make a one-shot. Any ideas you have is appreciated! By the way, It won't affect the storyline or the story's update speed, so don't worry!


	17. Not

Guest : Greeat...German. Never mind. I translated it to english and read it.

SebastiansWifey : Um...That's hard to answer. It might make the story undelightful. Wait. I have one question for you. Is this story going unexitingly? I have to know.

LorreVarguhl : Thanks! Appreciate it!

Thedemonfury : Too bad there's no idea... I expected you to have one. Oh, well. No one can have ideas all the time. Anyway, I really appreciate your review everytime!

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Valka's POV

I tried to ask Toothless if it was okay him, but Toothless avoided me the whole time. He would go away if I tried to ask him, even if I tried to give him fish to come near me. I don't know what happened, but one thing was certain. All the dragons were now fearing Toothless, and Toothless ruled them by force. There was no signs of rebellion yet, but who could be so sure about it? Whatever is happening, I have to find a way to talk to him. We can't just put all the dragons craped in there, can we? I know! I'll have help from Cloudjumper! Surely he will convince Toothless, right?

"Cloudjumper, I need your help, and I need it bad. Please, will you help me?" I said as I found cloudjumper. Cloudjumper just tilted his head, which meant that he was curious. "I'll take that as a yes. Now, come."

I found Toothless looking at the sea, just staring at nothing.

"Okay, Cloudjumper. I really need to talk to Toothless, but he keeps avoiding me. Can you please make him talk to me?"

Cloudjumper's POV

Why wouldn't Toothhless talk to Valka? That's strange. Well, I'm pretty sure that I can convince him to talk to her. I'm sure he'll listen to me.

::Alpha! Can you talk to me, for a second?::

::Who is it?:: Toothless asked not so happily. But as soon as he saw it was me, his expression softened. ::Oh, it's you. What are you willing to talk about?::

::Well, it's about Valka. She asked me-::

::Wait! If this includes me talking to her, than don't think that there's a chance of me speaking to her.::

::In fact, that was what I came for. Why aren't you speaking with Valka?::

::You know why! First of all, she's sided with those shit in the cage, by the looks that she wants to free them, and second, you know damn right that she loves peace! All I will get with refusing her idea of letting the dragons go is a lecture of what's right, what's wrong, blah blah blah. Third, I hate the idea of letting the dragons go. I would have just killed everyone of no one had apologized to you. No, this is not about you, well, partly, but the main fact was who was going to stand on the other's side. And no, don't even think about unlocking the cell door without my permission. Lastly, I just don't fucking want to talk to anyone right now!::

::Don't go angry with me, too! What have I done?::

::Well, you inturrupted my thought, and you made me angry for talking some nonsense shit!::

::They were right. He isn't worth an Alpha.:: Cloudjumper said to himself. He wasn't aware that Nightfuries had very sensetive ears at the moment.

::What did you just say?!:: Toothless said as he raged.

Restart's POV

Wow... He was good. It's like he was born for this! Well, Nightfuries were built for this, after all. I have to admit it, but I can't get rid of the feeling that we'll probably be rivals. If he was as good as this...I wonder how strong that nightfury at berk was... I believe he was keeping his anger at control... If he lost after I left... I shudder at the thought. It would most certainly be a disaster. Anyway, I really hope that Hiccup wouldn't leave me like the others in my past. I lost my parents, well, technically, they dumped me, lost my first boyfriend to the humans, lost my other friends to the bullies who had convinced all of my friends that I was the 'Wrong' one, for no reason, and I don't want to snap again. It's bad enough to have killed all of those dragons and humans. I guess I'll have to make sure, anyway. I went over to Hiccup who was training and was trying to hit every target with exact amount of firepower and with the exact aim.

::Hiccup?::

::Yes?:: Asked Hiccup without taking his eyes off the target.

::You'll not leave without any explaination or turn your back on me, right?::

::Well, yeah, I guess. But why do you ask that all of a sudden?::

::Long story...::

::Well, I love stories! Tell me about it!::

::I don't want to.::

::Come on! You can't put someone down right after you had someone curious!::

::Shuddup. Just go back to your training, will you?::

::Okay... Well, then, I can't promise you that I'll stay with you the whole time.::

::Really? You going to play like this?:: I asked, unamused.

::What did you expect then?:: He asked, with a bit of teasing tone in his voice. ::Well, there is a way to assure you that I'll not turn my back on you.::

::And that will be?::

::You telling me your story.::

::OKAY! I'll tell you at night!:: I said angrily.

::Yes! I'll see you at night!:: Hiccup said happily.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Sorry for the undelightful chapter. I'm not currently at the best state right now. And thanks for the tip, Thedemonfury! And, I still accept ideas for the one-shot. So feel free to give me any ideas!


	18. Bad

Thedemonfury : Thanks for the pointout. I was getting to that.

SebastiansWifey : Forgot about that again. Thanks for reminding me!

Pink (Guest) : I'm updating now!

Guest : I can't stop laughing because of the review! German! I'm a little bit astonished by it, but now I don't know where is the start of thhe german and where's the end of it! Anyway, thanks!

LorreVarguhl : Yeah, he is.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Hiccup's POV

I had finished my training and was now waiting for Restart. Where was she?

::Been waiting for me?:: I heard a voice behind talking to me.

::Yeah. About time you turned up now. So, you have a promise to keep, I think.::

::I'll tell you, so don't push me. Okay. I was born about 22years ago, on a island called...I don't remember, but anyway, I remember one thing. The first thing I heard right after I was born was my parent's unhappy tone. They wanted a boy, not a girl like me. I don't still get it. What's the difference between a girl and a boy? But my parents didn't like me and abused me until I was 16, and that's when I got rid of them.::

::How did you get rid of them?:: I asked, curiously.

::I killed them.:: She answered bluntly. ::I couldn't take anymore insluts or any more beatings for no reason. Anyway, I just wandered around alone the next year, and found my first love. I was going to ask him when- well, lost him in a human village raid. He was the only love I had till now.::

::Did the humans cage him or something?::

::No, they killed him. What did you expect? And do you want to hear the story or not? Stop inturrupting me! It's hard enough to tell you all about this, and inturrupting is hardly helping at all!::

::Sorry. Continue, please.::

::As I was saying, he was the only love until now, and I torched the village after I had seen a viking go and slash at my love. I hoped that I won't explode after that happened, but the worst was still waiting for me. After that, I left where I was living, and it was indeed hard to leave everything back, although there were nothing to eat or no one to pair up with. You know, the thing called memories? Then I started to wander up again, and ended up with a bunch of skrills, pretty far from here. I made some friends back there, but I also met some bullies. At first, the bullies only picked on me, but later on, the bullies made a fake rumor, and they also started to pick on my friends, too. I told them to stop, but they didn't listen. And the next thing happening was my friends turning my back on me. Later, they tried to apologize, but I had enough hurt in my life, so I didn't listen. I still have some more events in my life, but I'll only tell you the big ones right now. I'll tell you the rest from time to time. But, now you have to tell me some thing. Will you not abandon me like the others in my life? I don't want to get hurt again.::

::Well, yes. I won't. I didn't know that you had such a history! I'm sorry for what happened to you.::

::Thanks. I appreciate that. Hey! I haven't heard your story yet! How come I don't hear it?::

::There's nothing big really. But if you want it, I'll tell you later, after you finish telling me your life story.::

::Deal. Good night.::

::Good night.::

That night, Hiccup had a strange dream, and yet, pleasant. He was just lying down on the grass, and he was not in his dragon form. He didn't know what he was, but he looked like a human. Beside him, there was a dragon who was also just lying there, and strangely, he felt comfortable eventhough there was an unknown Nightfury beside him.

Cloudjumper's POV

::I said that you aren't worth an Alpha!:: I shouted as I also raged up.

::Are you challenging me?:: Toothless asked angrily.

::No, I'm not challenging you if you think that you were wrong, but if you think that you made the right decision, than you are damn right that I am challenging you!:: I shouted furiously.

::You started this.:: Toothless said as he gritted his teeth and pounced on me. He was fast, being a Nightfury. Before I knew it, he had already clawed my side badly. I tried to attack him, but he was beyond my ability to duel. Plus, he was raged up, so...God help me. I was being beaten up because he was just angry, for god knows why.

Valka's POV

I was waiting behind the bushes, hoping that Cloudjumper would succeed in convincing Toothless, but that's when I had heard angry growls. I knew that things weren't going so well. I hope Cloudjumper succeeds in this.

"Well, this is taking some time." I said to myself. Just then, I heard a painful howl which I was sure that was Cloudjumper's. Uh-oh. Not good. I instantly ran to Cloudjumper, who was lying in the ground with a broken wing and a lot of clawmarks on his sides. Toothless looked furious, and he tried to attack me again, but thankfully, I used his pressure spot to pass him out for a second. I hauled Cloudjumper out of the scene, and instantly started to treat the hurt spots. It was pretty bad, and I knew that I needed Cloudjumper to Gothi, and fast.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

That's it for today! I'm sorry. I know that this story isn't fun as the start. I'm not feeling myself lately. Till the next chapter, BluFury out!


	19. Plot

Pink (Guest) : Well, thanks!

Guest : Thanks!

TigerLily the Wild : Well, yeah, but, technecally, he's not dead.

Guest (german) : No, No! You got it the wrong way! I love your review in german! It's just joyful that a person from germany is reading my fanfic which is made in Korea!

LorreVarguhl : I appreciate that!

Thedemonfury : Thanks for the poing out! Really appreciate that. I also appreciate all the reviews you have written!

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Hiccup's POV

It was another day of training. Well, at least I get to hear Restart's story after I do this. Plus, I'll be stronger, won't I?

::Hey.:: I jumped at the noise. I thought no one was around me? I turned around and saw the nadder who I had met the first day here. ::You seem to be awfully doing well. Can I see your skills?::

::Um... It's nothing to be proud about. I am not as good as you, nor Restart. I still have a long way to go.::

::The way I see is different. You are one of the most hard working or training dragon since this academy has started. How about we duel if you don't want to show me? That way, you can see what you are weak at.::

::That sounds good enough for me. I'm not boasting, but I can show my skills, and at the same time know my weakness! Great! When do we do that?::

::If you can, now. And I see that you have time for this.:: The nadder said as he charged to Hiccup, much to his surprise. Hiccup was flattened under the nadder's claws in seconds.

::Well, If you want to be a good fighter, you'd better be ready for sudden attacks. That's one improvement you can make.:: The nadder stated as he let go of Hiccup. ::Now, again!::

This time, Hiccup did not hesitate and went straight for the nadder's neck, but the nadder hit Hiccup back with his horns. He was thrown off because of that, and when he fell on the ground, he quickly got to his feet, and tried to attack the nadder, only to be hit back by his leg. Then he found himself under the nadder's claw again.

::You need to look at the other's weakness, not just attack. That's another improvement you can make.::

::I didn't know that! Thanks! By the way, I didn't get your name. What your name?::

::It's Swed.:: The nadder said as he dusted himself. ::Got energy to fight again? Good let's do it!::

This time, Hiccup decided to look for the nadder's weakness. He didn't see any. 'What do I do if I don't see any weakness? He didn't tell me that, did he? I can't just stand here, waiting to be attacked!' He thought as he launched himself, attacking the nadder. Surprisingly, Swed was surprised by his speed, leaving his neck unpotected. Hiccup shelthed his teeth and grabbed the neck of the Nadder, meaning that he won.

::Okay, this time, you won. You're better than I thought. I guess you learned another lesson there. If you don't see the opponent's weakness, then use your ability to make them show. Well, I have to go now. I hope you learned what I told you. I'll expect you to be chosen to be trained by my mentor right after me! Well, It was nice meeting you, Hiccup. I'll see you around!::

::Thanks for the training, Swed! I'll see you around, too!:: Hiccup said cheerfully. He was very exited that the captain of the academy, who was ranked second after the mentor, had came to him and offered training. He made a mental note not to forget those, and decided to train some more, and then got some fish, and decided to sleep. He was exhausted from the training. Then he heard something.

::Swed, did you make the Nightfury all tired up? We need to get rid of him now. He's doing too well and had already beaten some of the dragons who had first came in here. The ranks are all messed up! We need to get rid of the Skrill, too. Did you exhaust all two of them?::

::Sorry, master. I failed to. But what if we split the work? I really cannot exhaust the two of them and get rid of them at night, you know! I had made the Nightfury exited, so I guess you can call him, and sweet talk him and get rid of him just when he is expecting it the least. I'll take care of the Skrill.::

::This wouldn't have happened if those dumb family of Gronkles hadn't said about our academy! Did you take care of them?::

::Yes, I did take care of them. They're all stuck in the sea side cave, now. Sea water flows in there at night, and gets out at day. I hope that'll teach them a lesson.::

::Do the Skrill, Nightfury, the family of Gronkle know that we sell dragons as slaves?::

::Of course not! If they knew, they must have been dead my me.::

::Good. Then here's the plan. I'll call the Nightfury the first thing in the morning. I'll sweet talk him and kill him when he isn't expecting it as you had said. You take care of the Skrill. Good?::

::Understood.::

::Okay. Now, go before the Nightfury gets suspecious!::

What they didn't know was that the Nightfury they had metioned was listening to them, using his dark scales as a cover up.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

That's it for today! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Oh, and one more thing. Please write your review in german, Guest. I showed it to my friends and they also enjoyed it. I understand what you had said by translating the language into engish.

One more thing. I really appreciate all the reviews, but you can also send me compliments or suggestions or the wrong grammer in my fanfic!


	20. Not good

Pink (Guest) : Thanks.

MershedPerderders : I'll try to.

Thedemonfury : Ok. Thanks!

Guest (german) : Um...not too soon. Anyway, yes, you can translate my story.

LorreVarguhl : Maybe yes, and maybe not. He's got no memory, you know, meaning he might have been changed.

TigerLily the Wild : Well, not yet, I guess.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Toothless's POV

How dare they? How dare Cloudjumper come and say nonesense to me! How dare he judge me with no right? And how dare Valka come and inturrput me when I was planning to punish Cloudjumper? Do I have anyone, really anyone? Toothless was fuming with anger, and deep inside, he felt sadness. He didn't know what to do. He didn't have any idea how this all happened. He didn't have any idea how he had changed so much like this.

::What happened? Why am I like this? Why do act like this? Why have I changed!:: He was again furious with himself. He started to blast everything around him he can lay eyes at. He was extremely angry at himself, and he was extremely angry at the world, and he was also angry at the gods who had made the fate of him like this.

::Curse you, Gods, who ever you are! Why do I have to live like this? Don't you have someone else to play with? Why did you have to torture me like this? Why? Why? Answer me, damn god!:: He shouted at the sky. He was broken. He knew he had changed. He didn't know what to do. He didn't have a clue what to do. He was lost. He wanted to get out of the situation. He only wished he could meet Hiccup and get away from this. Yet, nothing can be done. He had lost his best friend, he had lost everything. Heck, he even lost hope. He didn't hope that anything would get better. He fell to the ground sobbing hard.

Cloudjumper, who was coming back after he was healed by Gothi, stopped in his tracks. He had heard Toothless yelling at the sky, and he had changed his mind about helping the other dragons kick Toothhless out. He went over to Toothless, just stood there beside him. The Nightfury did not notice the Stormcutter. He was sobbing very hard, and he drained himself to sleep. It was night when Toothless drained himself, so Cloudjumper decided to go and tell all the other dragons what had happened. He was pretty sure that Toothless had some problems with the change, and those were pretty serious looking to him.

::So, you mean that the Alpha is actually not entirely liking what he did?::

::That's what it seemed like. I even stood beside him and he did not notice me, and he just drained himself to sleep. He couldn't have done that if he knew that there was danger beside him, can he?::

::Well, that makes some difference. Maybe the Alpha finally came back to his senses.::

::Well, yeah, I guess so. But I'm not so sure... Anyways, what are we going to do with him then?::

::I don't know... Maybe-::

::You don't have to do anything. I'll leave. I didn't know you were there, Cloudjumper. Did you hear the whole thing? No, wait. That dosen't matter now. You have the Alpha place now, Cloudjumper. I only want to say that I'm sorry for what I've done. To all of you guys. I'm sorry. But I don't think it'll make it up. So I'll leave. Bye.:: Toothless said in a sad tone, and before anyone could speak, he flew in the sky, and fast, and being a Nightfury, he wasn't seen anymore after he had took off.

::Didn't you say that he was asleep?::

::Well, he was, actually. I didn't know that he'll wake up.::

::So, what are you going to do now?::

Hiccup's POV

I can't believe it! All the time while I've been here I have done nothing but train myself and now what? They want to get rid of me just for messing up the ranks? What the hell? And what was the talk about them selling dragons? Wasn't that not allowed? I'll have to talk to Restart...

::And where do you think you're going?::

I jumped as Swed suddenely came in front of me, blocking the road.

::To Restart. I want to talk to her. Why?:: I asked in a calm voice, and tried not to show any fear or guilt.

::Oh. Sorry. Must have mistaken then.:: Swed said, as he backed out.

::What do you mean by mistaken?:: I asked, althought I knew what he meant.

::Oh, nothing. Get along, then. I'll see you later.

::Um...That was weird. Anyway, bye!:: I knew that I had to now run to restart. I think Swed knew what I had in mind.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

I'm sorry for the delay. First day, I was just lazy, and the second day, I went skiing. And yesturday, I had a headache, so... Don't worry. It's almost fully healed now. As always, review will give me strength!


	21. Change

Guest : Um...what do you mean by 'exploded'?

Swoab German (Guest) : I'll probably return him normal soon, but he won't be meeting someone soon.

Thedemonfury : Well, didn't think of that. But I'll have to think about it. That might make the story go in an unexpected way. But, thanks!

69759 : Um...what? I don't quite get it. It probably means it's good, right?

LorreVarguhl : He'll probably become himself soon enough!

TigerLily the Wild : Yeah... Useless reptile. I think I heard that from somewhere.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Cloudjumper's POV

This was hard. Real hard. After all he did, I think Toothless has gone sane again, but he's done so much! I can't just go and catch Toothless and tell him to stay here, but if I don't then he'll go to god-knows-where! But again, if I catch him, I might give the feeling to the other dragons that I am not much of a wiser and they might get the feeling that they have no reason to follow my orders. Then it most certainly would be a caos. Toothless was leaving. I had to do something, but what about the consequences? Well... All I need is him in my sight, right? Then...

::Stormfly.:: I called. ::Go with your friends and capture Toothless and put him in the cell in the Academy. Also, free all the dragons in the cell of the Academy, but be sure that they all come to me.::

::Yes, sir.:: Stormfly replied instantly, and started to call for her friends. Then she turned around. ::But with what? Alpha? What do we use to capture him?::

::Don't you have any nets? If you have any, then use them. Oh, and tell Toothless that I will visit him this night.::

::Understood, sir.:: She answered me, then I turned around.

::Ok. Now, if you guys have any problem, then report all of them to me.:: I said to all the dragons. They all seemed to have understood. ::You are free to do what ever you desire.::

With that, all the dragons started to depart until we heard a screech.

::Why are you doing this? I was leaving, and all you guys wanted me to do is leave!::

::Well, we do not right now. We've changed our mind. You're going to be locked up for now. The Alpha said that he'll visit you this night, so just shut up!::

Toothless seemed to glow blue for a second, which was a bad sign, but thankfully the glow went away the second later. I heard the sound of flapping go weaker, then heard something heavy being tossed, then the cell door closing. I think I'll have to be careful tonight, although I am the Alpha now. He still has the Alpha power of controlling, and that couldn't be passed until I defeated him and won rightfully. Plus, I never liked noise of arguements.

Hiccup's POV

::So you mean that the mentor and Swed is planning on getting rid of us?:: Exclaimed a certain Skrill, who was named Restart. ::And what does it mean by getting rid of us? That doesn't mean that they'll kill us or sell us, right?::

::I'm not sure of what they meant by that, but one thing is for sure. They didn't mean it by a good way.::

::Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get out of here before anyone storms in and catch us!::

::I'm not finished. There's one Gronkle family I got help from before I came here, and I heard that they're currently captured in the sea side cave. We have to rescue them::

::Oh, great. What cave, exactly?::

::Well, that's the problem. I don't know what exact cave it is.::

::Even better!:: Restart said sarcastically. ::Now we have to search the whole set of cave, right?::

::Right. Sorry.::

::Then let's get movin'! We don't have a lot of time to hang around, you know!::

::Right. Let's go.:: The rescue plan has started. Wait. we didn't have a plan.

::Hey! We don't have a plan!:: I whispered to Restart after catching her up.

::Shut up! We don't have time for that! We just go and search every cave there is. Good?::

::Oh well. Ok. But if anything goes wrong, I'm blaming you for it.::

::Actually, I could back out of here, you know, if I don't want to rescue them. 'I' don't have any busness with them, do I?::

::Ok, ok. This is my fault. Sorry! Now can we just get going?::

::Like I was the one who started this.:: muttered Restart. The second we reached the sea side beach, we decided to go from one-end to the other end. We searched about third of the cave when suddenely Swed came and saw us.

::Well, well. I thought that you said you were going to talk to Restart, not go and rescue somebody. I knew you were going to rescue the Gronkles. Actually, I'm a bit impressed. You risking your life and your friend's life to rescue those slave-to-be. But your hero parts are over now. Time to die.:: Swed said evily. Well, he asked for it.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

And this is it for today! I hope this could make out for those missing days! I'll still try to upload as soon as I can. Anyway, feel free to give me ideas or pm me! And as always, I would always appreciate those reivews. Till the next chapter, Blu Fury Out!


	22. Get away

Swoab (Guest) : No! It is a good plan! Sorry. Joking. Haha. By the way, can you translate what you've written in german? That Google translate acted like a shit and the grammer was mixed up.

sunsetglimmer : Thanks!

TigerLily the Wild : Can't tell you that! But I'll tell you one thing. It isn't anywhere near the time in the story.

LorreVarguhl : Oh, yeah!

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Hiccup's POV

::Hey, we're doing this to keep ourselves and the Gronkle family to be safe, right?::

::Yes! Stop asking the same question over and over again!:: Screeched the frustrated Skrill as she got tired of answering the same question over and over again.

::But don't you think this is a bit harsh? Keeping him upside down in the water and pulling him out just before he loses his consiousness?::

::So, you got any better ideas?::

::Um...well we could-::

::Pull him out now! He's going to drown!:: I looked toward Swed and saw that he already lost consiousness and was starting to drown. I pulled him out of the water as fast as I could. Well, this is going to take some time until he wakes up...

Toothless's POV

What the hell? What does it mean that Cloudjumper would visit me tonight? And what does it mean that he ordered the other dragons to capture me and put me in this cell? Hey! Is that the cell door opening? Oh...great. Now he's letting the dragons out. How thoughtful.

::Well well. Isn't this the mighty Nightfury, the Alpha?:: One of the dragons who was freed came to me and started to mock me.

::If I were you, I wouldn't do such a thing, you know.:: I growled.

::Well, what could you do? Knock me out? Yeah, good luck trying that in the cell, Mighty Alpha.::

That's it. This hooker is going down. I shot a Plazma blast through the gap in the door, and it hit the dragon who was mocking me straight in the neck. It hit him so hard that he flew to the other side of the Academy's wall just by the shock of the blast, and then hit the wall, went unconsious.

::Shit. I swore myself not to break again... Wait. Am I glowing again?:: Yes, I was. ::I don't understand! I gave my powers to Cloudjumper and what is this?:: I heard an uproar starting outside my cell and someone heavy landing, then some commands by who was obiously Cloudjumper. I heard wings flapping, then silence. I was starting to try and get some sleep when my cell door opened. It was Cloudjumper.

::Well?::

::What?::

::Mind me explaining why you decided to capture me and throw me in this cell?::

::Well, you remember Hiccup, right? He told us that he'll return and the most likely place that he'll return is here. on Berk. I know that you didn't like it when we captured you, but I was pretty sure that you wouldn't listen to me. I'm sorry for what I've done, but really, I had no choice!::

::Okay! I get your point! But did you think of all the other things that could happen by you keeping me on Berk?::

::No, I had the idea, but I didn't think about it.::

::Oh, great! Now I bet you expect me to just get out, and walk around, like nothing's happened.::

::No, that is not the thing that I expect you to do. You are going to stay right here and wait for a judgement. If you are going to stay on this island, then you will have a punishment for what you've done.::

::Like I decided to stay here.:: Snorted Toothless, looking angry.

::Just pleas be quiet and stay in here, please?:: Cloudjumper said, in a pleading voice. ::I'm not someone who's fond of arguments.::

::Then let me out!::

::Not happening.:: Cloudjumper said in a tired voice as he shut the door.

::You know that I will find a way out, Cloudjumper!:: I shouted behind the closed door.

Cloudjumper's POV

Really...I just hate it when someone doesen't get it. What was he going to do after he had gone?

::Alpha! He's gone! He escaped!::

::Don't tell me that the escaped one is Toothless...::

::It is him! Come on! We have to get after him!::

::Stop! Go and get me a pack of Nightmares! Fast!

Hiccup's POV

::Well, finally you waked up. Do you want to get back in water again or do you want to confess us where the family of Gronkle is? Answer in ten seconds.:: I said.

::Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five. Four. Three. Two. ONE.:: Said Restart, frustrated. She headed straight for Swed's tied leg and just put him in the water. Swed started to choke again.

::I hope that you'll confess, now. We can do this all night long, you know. And we can have more 'fun'. Just dunking you in the water and pulling you out isn't that fun.:: Restart said, evily. I'll give you ten seconds to make your choice again. After this, It'll be five more being dunked into the sea weather you decide to tell us or not. Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven! Six! Five! Four! Three! Two! One! Flap flap flap. There goes your chance.:: After she had said this in a mean way, she started to approach the Nadder, who was already frightened.

::I'll tell you, please don't dunk me in water again! Please!::

::You had your chance. And we keep our words. So shut up and stop wimpering! You do this time, Hiccup.::

So after the five times of dunking the dragon into the water, the nadder looked frightened, but didn't seem to have any more energy to fight against.

::So. Mind us to tell where those specific Gronkles are?::

::They're over there in that cave, the second next to the rock.::

::I'll stay behind and make sure that Swed dosen't do any useless movements. You go in and find those Gronkles.:: Said Restart.

::Okay.:: I said as I went into the cave.

Cloudjumper's POV

::Toothless! You know you can't escape from us! Just stop and get back into the cell!::

::Shut up! Not until I get soil in my eyes!::

::Don't make me do this the hard way... Please.::

::Who says that it's hard for me? Maybe for you guys, but not me. Goodbye!:: Toothless said as he put on a bust of speed, making us unable to catch him. Well, at least he forgot one thing. We have tracking dragons, don't we?

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Sorry if this story is boring. I'm feeling like myself again, but I don't think this was my skills. Anyway, I appreciate those reviews or complains! Blu Fury Out!


	23. Escape

Thedemonfury : Well... I was lazy...

MershedPerderders : Thanks for the suggetion! I guess you're right!

LorreVarguhl : Or maybe fail... Joking!

TigerLily the Wild : Dunno. Maybe it is, or maybe it isn't. I just used it. Haha... (Why do I feel nervous?)

German Guy / Swoab : I'll try to make it better. Maybe... You can suggest me some improvements? I'll hope for it ;)

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Hiccup's POV

::Thank goodness! I thought I lost you guys to the others!::

::Thanks for coming and helping us, Hiccup! Wait. How did you know that we're here and where's the others?::

::Long story. But, first, let's get you out of here. Stand back. I'm going to blast the edges of these metal holding you back.::

The Gronkles stood back, and I basted the metal off.

::Go, go go! There'll be a Skrill outside of the cave! I'm right behind you!:: I came out of the cave and saw Restart still holding Swed down.

::Finally! About time you came out! Let's get out of here! I'll knock him out! Go!:: Shouted Restart in a small voice.

::Wait. What are you going to-:: Said Swed, fear in his voice.

::Shut up! I'm not going to kill you. I'm just going to knock you out, and you're going to have a peaceful sleep.::

I started to leave, but suddenely the mentor and almost all of the academy's dragons came out and blocked our way.

::Um... Restart? Any new plans?::

::What do you mean?:: Said Restart as she turned her head towards us. ::Oh, shit.::

::Thought that you could leave with my partner without my permission?:: Said the mentor evily.

::Shut up, you lier! I had enough of betraying my whole life! You have no right to block my way! Get out!:: Shouted Restart, obiously filled with anger.

::Why don't you try to get us out of the way?::

::Oh, you want a fight? Bring it!::

::Wait, Restart!:: I shouted. I had an idea how to get us all out of here safely. ::Give me Swed!::

::Why?::

::Just give me him!::

Restart handed him over to me, and I got one of my sharp claw to his stomache.

::If you don't get out of our way or if you try to harm one of us, you'll see his insides out. Save your partner or kill your partner. Your choice.::

::You won't dare. You didn't have the heart to kill those Gronkles, and how do you plan to kill my partner? Chicken.:: A certain Raincutter said to me mockingly. ::Use him as your shield and you'll be killed more slowly and painfully.::

::Or get out of here safely without any scratches. And did you say that I wouldn't dare? Well, watch this.:: I put my hind paws to hold him, and I used one of my other claw on my right side of front paw to strike the face of Swed, making a big gash on his face. ::Oh, did my paw just slip? I feel so sorry about that. Oh, well. Just think that as denying your mind and the punishment of mocking me.::

::You piece of shit... I'll pay this back!:: Shouted Swed, while hissing in pain.

::Good luck with that while being tied up. Oh, and this may be your last moment of life, so I suggest you to tell your partners to just let us go.::

::Not going to happen.:: Hissed Swed, still feeling te pain and angry.::

::Whatever. It isn't in your hands, anyway.:: I said, giving a slight clue that I was teasing him in his position.

::Anyway, back to the subject. Where were we? Oh, yeah. I rememeber. I suggest you to all stand back and let us go, or else!::

::Do you promise to let him go when we let us go?::

::Yes, I do. And I am true to my words.::

::Good. Go, and hand us Swed.::

::Not happening. We go first, and then we let him go.::

::No, you hand us Swed back, and then you go.::

::You do realise that I am the one who has the enthrone of this situation, don't you?:: I heard the mentor cursing, then turned his head to us.

::You guys all promise to let him go after we let you go?::

::Yes.:: Restart said.

::Hey! We didn't agree! What if-:: Said the Female gronkle.

::Shut up, gronkle.:: I said. ::Do you want to get out of here, or not?::

::I sure do, but what if-::

::Then shut up and let us handle this.::

The Gronkle grumbled and turned to face his family.

::Then is the deal made?:: Asked the mentor. Well, actually, he wasn't my mentor anymore, so I should stop calling him my mentor.

::Yes. You let us go, and we let go of Swed.::

::Good. Clear up, guys!:: The Raincutter shouted. Something was suspecious. I was sure that the Raincutter won't let us get out of here that easily.

::Let's go!:: Shouted Restart. I flew right next to her and motioned her that I had something to tell her. She turned her head to me.

::Something's not right. He wouldn't give up witout a fight! Don't you think so?::

::If they attack you, use the Nadder as a shield, idiot! Can't you think of that?::

::Right... I'm not a fan of that idea, you know.:: I said sarcastically. Restart sighed.

::Why do you have to make things the hard way? Give me Swed. I'll hold him. And don't worry. I won't break the promise.:: Said Restart, Clearly looking frustrated. ::You take the lead.::

Just as soon as we approached a clearing, we heard an ::Attack!:: Behind us. The first two on the front spit fireballs at us. It was already late when I turned back. I braced myself for impact. None came. But I heard a shriek I opened my eyes and saw that Restart was flapping hard to stay airbone with her back at me.

::Restart... Why did you do that?:: I asked her, feeling sad that I had lost my friend.

::What? I told you that I would use him as a shield! Would you want those fireballs hitting us instead?::

::So you're not hit?::

::Of course! Man! Do you actually have any clue?::

::Well, that's better... Sort of.:: Then I dared to see the faces of the evil side. They were all filled with shock.

::Now, what are we waiting for? Let's go!:: Restart shouted.

::Wait!:: It was the Raincutter. ::You promised us to give Swed back when we let you go. Keep the deal.::

::What are you talking about? You let us go? Are you serious? Then what were the fireballs about? Do you expect us to take that as a goodbye ceremony or something?:: Shouted Restart, angry.

::Then whhen are you going to hand him back?:: I could now sense fear in his voice.

::Well, when you guys don't follow us. We'll let him go after we are sure that we are far enough. You don't want this guy spilling out his insides or injured any more, do you?:: Said Restart, still looking angry.

::Then go. Go and let go of Swed.::

::I warned you once, and if this happens again, that's the end.:: Said Restart, and turned her head to us. ::Let's go now! What are you waiting for?::

As soon as we heard that, we started flapping our wings. We didn't let go of Swed until we saw the flock of dragons small enough, then suddenely, Restat let go of Swed, who was still tied up into the water.

::What are you doing, Restart? We promised to let go of him!::

::Yes. So what?::

::You just broke the promise!::

::No, I didn't. I kept it.::

::What?!::

::I promised to let go of him, not untie him. Also, I didn't promise where to let him go.::

::What?! You...really?::

::Yeah, really. That shows the flock not to mess with us again.::

I was lost in words. The first reason was that mostly she was right, and the second reason was that I was shocked by her action. Yeah... Well, we were safe, now. The Gronkle family was the one who got me out of mind.

::Well, we'll have to go to the other side, now. Thank you for the help!::

::You guys are going? You'll be safe, right?::

::Yes. We have to go this way now. I appreciated your help. But we have to go now. So, until we meet again, bye!::

::Okay, I guess. Have a safe trip to your new nest!::

::Yeah, you too!:: Shouted the Gronkles.

'Well, now we can go our way, too.'

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

That's all for today! Hope you guys like this chapter, and I would still like reviews and complains about this story, so feel free to give me any! BluFury Out!


	24. Food

Grinder : Um... I'm not sure.

Swoab : Your response is at the bottom of the story. I've decided something.

LorreVarguhl : Um...yeah.

TigerLily the Wild : Well, she ain't going to have more traiters in her life.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Hiccup's POV

It had been six months after the incident with the false mentor and the others. Me and Restart just traveled around, with no specific reason. Well, actually, we had one, and that was simple : we just wanted to travel. We were going good till now, and we were in some place covered in snow. We went north straight, so I guess we're near the arthic. We tried to break the ice, but failed. And thanks to that, we were running low on our fish. Deer or boar or anyting we brought with us were all eaten up long ago. We had eaten only two hours ago and again, we were starving.

::Hey, Restart. Any ideas how to get food? We can't possibly live like this for long, now.::

::I know. I was thinking about getting some food from the people. We can just go in there while no one notices us and get some food. We are both stealthy, so I guess that it won't be too much of a problem.::

::Um... I don't know. Even if we are both stealthy, and don't get caught, robbing someone is a bad thing to do. By the way, those 'humans' aren't deadly, right?::

::Not deadly unless you get caught.:: Restart stated. ::And you'd better make your choice fast. The night's going to fall soon, and if we go too late, then we'll reach the village at sunrise, and that means that we won't be able to get food for ourselves.::

::I don't still know...:: I said uncertainly. ::Robbing is still a bad thing to do, you know. Maybe those 'humans' will share some food for us?::

::Like they're even going to listen to you.:: Restart huffed. ::They'll start to try to kill you at first sight!::

::I'm sure that they aren't that bad.:: I said. ::But I need to know one thing. You're going to go to the village even if I don't come with you, right?::

::Well, I don't want to die, would you?:: Restart said, like she was telling me something obious.

I sighed. ::Ok. I'll go. But we really need to be not caught, then. Where do we head to?::

::This way.:: Restart said as she nodded her head towards the direction.

3hours late

::We're here now.:: Restart said.

::Huh? I don't see any light or something.::

::That's because we're high up in the air, idiot!:: Restart said, clearly frustrated because of my answer. As the time goes by, I really get that she is one hot-headed girl.

::Ok, ok! Don't get mad again! Anyway, we need a plan.::

::I've got one. The second the humans go into their houses, we hit their storages. Stealthily.::

::No.::

::Why not?::

::C'mon! Don't you remember what happened with those kinds of plans? We first had to deal with Swed, then the false mentor!::

::So, what have you got in mind, genious?::

::I'll distract them with my firepowers. I'll knock down that big horn there, and while I distract them, you go in the storages and get food enough for the two of us.::

::Nope, not happening.::

::Why?::

::Cause you're too stealthy, dumb-ass! And all of the humans are afraid of Nightfuries, and you, sir, are most certainly one of them!::

::So what do you suggest? And please, can you control your temper, please?::

::Ok. I'll try. Anyway, I'll distract them. You go and get the food.::

::Nope, I'd rather stick to my plan. First, you're not fast like me, so you're more vulnerable to get caught and get injured. Second, I don't know so much about humans, you know.::

::Fine. Sending a lady out for the dangerous job. Thanks.:: Restart said sarcastically.

::Glad you like your part. Anyway, on one, I'll shoot down and bomber that horn and some of the other dangerous looking marterials. You go around the village and get those food. When you succeeded, get in the air and shoot one of your lighhtnings. We'll meet at that rock beside that cliff. Good? Three. Two. One. Let's go!:: With that, I shot through the air like a bullet and aimed at the horn. I blasted it, and sure enough, the village was alerted.

"Get him!" "Where is he?" "A raid has just started!" "Every women and child, to the main hall!" I heard shoutings. The game was on. My role was to distract all these two legged creatures called 'humans' to be distracted, so I started to blast all the weapons I could see. C'mon, Restart... Do it fast!

Restart's POV

Where in the god's name was the storage? It should be big... Suddenely the scent of fish, lamb, deer, boar, and...vegetables stung my nose. Thanks to the scent, I found the storage. Wait. I have to get enough for the two of us, right? Can I get them all swollowed up or in my mouth? Dunno. I'll try.

::What the...?:: I almost shouted in shock.

There were no fish in the building. All there was piled up baskets.

::Is there fish in the basket? There has to be... I'm desperate!::

Thankfully, there were fish in the basket.

::I should thank those humans. They made the job much easier for me. So, two of these.. Two of those...::

I grabbed as much fish, deer, boar, other I didn't know as I could carry. I guess that'll last us for at least two weeks. Now, let's get the hell out of here! I reach got out of the village unnoticed, and went to the rock that I had promised to meet Hiccup. I used one of my lightning bolts to say that I made it. There was no responce. I blasted one of my bolts again. No response. That's when I heard a cheering in the village. No. Hiccup. Was. Captured.

I headed back to the village. I had to get Hiccup back.

::Hiccup! Where are you? Answer me!:: I yelled. I heard something, but I didn't make up what was that.

::Where are you? C'mon! Answer me!:: I yelled again. I was desperate. I'm not letting the only one who is left caring for me dead! That was when I heard a muffeled yell. I'm quite sure it's Hiccup. I followed the sound, and there he was, being muffeled up by a large chain holding him down, while being carried away on a wood carrage.

::Hiccup! Do you hear me? Get down! I'm going to shock these humans! Get down!::

As soon as Hiccup got down, I shot my lightnings, and each one hit exactly one group of persons. Well, they won't be threatning us any time soon. I shot all the humans, and then got down and helped Hiccup get out of the chain tying him down.

::Go, go, go!:: I shouted to Hiccup. ::I'm right behind your back!::

That's when one of the humans shot a net at me. They regained consiousness again. There was no way of getting out of this net. I've never seen one getting out of these kind of nets. I tried to call out for Hiccup, but one of the men muzzled me instantly, taking my ability to speak or balst any of my lighting bolts. I still called out for Hiccup, though being muffled, but Hiccup didn't seen to notice that I was not behind him and following him. He was frantically trying to get away from the village. I guess it's between me and this village, now.

"Well, well. Look what we've got here. Quite a catch, isn't it? What should we do with her?"

::Oh, you want some of me? Over my dead body!:: I shouted, as I clawed the man in the face. Hard. The humans started to close up on me, weapons drawn. Oh, it's on.

Hiccup's POV

We had to get away from the village. I flew as hard as I could. We can get our supplies later. After I thought we had flew far enough, I turned around, only to find nothing behind me.

::What?! She's captured? I have to get there before they kill Restart...::

I pumped my wing as hard as I could to the direction where I came from. I saw the village, and sure enought, there was Restart, muzzled, fighting the humans. One of the human raised his axe, and tore her side off. I heard a big scream, then I saw that Restart was not moving anymore. A tear rolled across my face. I failed to have her back. I failed the promise I made her.

::I'm sorry, Restart.:: I said as I turned and went for the nearest land I could see.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Ok. Now I have to say something. By the german guy named Swoab, I decided something. This story isn't going great. That's all becaus of me. I myself had made a storyboard, good enough, but I didn't follow them. I decided that from now on, I should follow the storyboard, and not to go on the side tracks. I personally thank Swoab, because he's the one who made me notice that. And one more thing. The storyboard still may not be good, so I'm going to have to decide one thing. I'll see what kind of review I recieve and decide if I will end the story soon or not. There's about 40 paper pages left on my storyboard, but I don't want to make this one into a bad story. I can use my ideas later, so I'll have to decide what to do according to the reviews. I apologize for making this story boring.


	25. I'm sorry

I usually upload my story in a study room, but today, I was warned. I use my ipod and a bluetooth keyboard to write, but now I don't have one. I asked my friend to get me one of those razer keyboards, so I guess I'll be able to upload a new chapter in about a week or so. I'm so sorry for the dealy, but I really don't have much choice. I'm terribly sorry, and I promise that I'll not abandon this story.


	26. The night

Thedemonfury : Thanks for the support. That really cheered me up.

Swoab : Ok. But fist, I have to ask you one thing. Why do you think that this story has to end soon? No hard feelings, but I have to know it if I want to make this story better.

Guest : Not anytime soon... Sorry about that. Or maybe he'll meet him soon if I make this story short.

LorreVarguhl : I'll try, but it's actually up to the reviews suggesting me what to do.

TigerLily the Wild : Um.. She and Hiccup was nowhere near Beserker island, nor Berk. And... Sorry. She's dead. For now. Maybe she'll come back again, and when I say maybe, it means that it is certain.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Hiccup's POV

Yesterday, I cried myself to sleep. I lost my best friend. Yes, she was hot-headed and unexpectable, but she was my first friend, and the first one to care for me. It was my fault that she was captured and killed. I didn't even try to look back and see if Restart was there behind me.

'Why did they have to kill her? They didn't seem like evil creatures hunting for blood. But is that what they really are?' I thought.

A year have past after that event. I tried to forget about Restart, but it was hard to do so, because I had no luck making friends, and I missed Restart dearly after each attempt failing to make a friend. It looked like he was having another day just like the one before. It was night, and I had to find somewhere to sleep, now. Well, there's a nest near here. Maybe thet'll let us sleep during the night. That's my destination right now.

I got there, and the first thing I did was to sneak in, trying not to surprise anyone, because I wanted no trouble. I knew that there was always a leader in the nest. An Alpha, or a queen, or just a leader. I learned that it was better just to talk to them then talk to the others. But, there was one problem in this nest. No matter how much I went round and round the nest, there were no dragons who looked like a leader. I decided to look around this nest one last time, and if I didn't find him/her, the leave. I really hated trouble. But that was when one of the dragons in the nest saw me.

::Hey, I haven't seen you around before. You new here?::

Crap. I have to get out of here before Anyone else notices me.

I ran to the exit, tryinf to avoid all the other dragonss in the way. I could see exit. I almost made it. Just a little more and I'll make it...

::And where do you think yout're going?:: Asked another dragon.

::Um... out?:: I answerd.

:: Why? Didn't you come hereo stay for the night?

::Huh?::

::Didn't you come here to stay the night? Don't won't harm you.::

::So you're the leader of this nest?::

::What? Oh, no, no. There's no such thing as a leader in this nest.::

::What do you mean by 'we have no such thimg as a leader in this nest?

::Well, we actually had leaders, but they all didn't care about us. All in the nest just had it, and we got rid of them by standing up to them. Yes, we had loss of our families, friends, and a lot more, but it was worth it, now we all think. Now, we all do it the other way. We follow the laws of democracy. So, that's the end of the story. Back to our topic. You going to stay, or what?::

::If you follow the law of democracy, then isn't it right to ask if it is alright for me to stay here?::

::We all had an agreement in letting other dragons stay here was okay, if only they would mean no harm to us.::

::Well, then, I gues I'll stay. I mean no harm to your nest, and I swear that it's true.::

::Very well. You may stay here. The guest room is to the left. You'll see a lot of room. Just get in one of them and make yourself comfortable. Before you leave, you just need to clean the room, and tell me that you're leaving. We good?::

::We're good. Well, thanks. Before you leave, can you tell me your name?::

::It's Eivo. I'll see you tomorrow, then.::

::Okay.:: I replied as I turned to the left, finding a long and big, clean corridor. I saw a lot of rooms, and just went into one of the rooms. I saw a large rock to sleep on, a crack in the wall to let water slip in, a hole right under it so that the room wouldn't flood with water.

::Quite good, isn't it?:: Someone asked me.

I turned around, finding a rumblehorn in the doorway.

::Yeah, better than I thought. I'm Hiccup.::

::Birl:: Said the rumblehorn as they shook paws. ::I'm in the next room. I'm a traveler. Are you too?::

::Yeah. Well, it was good to know you, Birl. I need some sleep, so...::

::Oh, don't let me inturrupt your sleep. Ok, good night!::

::Yeah, good night to you, too!:: I said after him. Then I just fell into sleep and that was the end of the day.::

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The next day

I was flying, comletely absorbed in mind. More than one thing was tugging my mind.

1st Flashback : Hiccup's dream

I was with that Nightfury, again. The difference was that I was riding him, and that there was a gigantic dragon right behind us. We were falling, and the ground was getting closer to us. Then, suddenely, the Nightfury turned suddenely, fired one of his plazma blast, igniting the giant dragon. Then he opened his wings, making an attempt to escape the crash. The next thing I knew was that I was up. That dream must have meant something. But I couldn't just get the clue what it did!

2nd Flashback : Right before he left.

He was preparing to take off when a gronkle talked to him.

::You leaving? I was about to ask you if you would like to join our defence team.::

::What? Why?::

::Well, you're a nightfury, and you're trust wothy, by the way you behaved last night.::

::Um... I'm a traveler... I don't think I will be able to join the defence force...::

::We give you two baskets of fish certifiate each day. Don't you want to think about that again?:: The Gronkle said.

::Sorry... I don't think I'll be able to join you guys.::

::Okay. I respect your opinion. Have a safe trip!:: Said the Gronkle as he went through the crowds again. After the Gronkle dissapeared, he heard that the Gronkle was the chief of the defence. That made him think again.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

I got a new keyboard! Yahoo! Sorry for the delay, but I hope this could make it up. Anyway, feel free to send any complaims / ideas / reviews!


	27. 2 Years

Thedemonfury : She's coming soon, I guess...

LorreVarguhl : Thanks!

Pink (Guest) : Thanks for the congratulating! And thanks for the support!

TigerLily the Wild : It's not that great with tying. Anyway, the tables turn when he's s nightfury, so don't expect too much! (Time to torment Hiccup...)

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

(Berk)

It had been two years since the revive of Hiccup. Both Valka and Astrid looked for Hiccup, but no Nightfuries were found near Berk. Astrid and Valka both started to lose hope and started to think that Hiccup had completely lost his memories. Now, Stoick and Toothless were the only ones who still had their hopes. "My son is not that weak! I'm sure he'll return!" Stoick would boom.

Toothless, on the other hand, just knew that he would return. He believed in Hiccup. They had been through s lot, and he did survive all of those. Hiccup was strong. Toothless didn't even worry that Hiccup would not be retuning. He believed it that strongly.

Toothless's POV

'I just don't understand them! Why do they doubt Hiccup's return? Can't they have faith in him?' I thought as I closed my eyes and tried to sleep. This 'Alpha' place was certainly eating up my energy.

Flashback. 1Year ago.

It was another ordinary day. I was going to my cave again. I was planning to go and rest a bit before I can fly in the night sky. I still enjoyed flying in the sky. One thing that had changed was that I was quite fond of the night again, because almost no one can see me. But, something unplanned was waiting in front of the cave. Two nadders. They had chased me down. Crap. Now, what do I do...

Before I could even think, the nadders catched my scent and began to close up on me. I had only one thing in mind. Hide until they passed me, then fly over the cliff which has the cave and make an escape.

Well, the plan didn't go exactly as I planned. There were others there, and it was clear that they had already thought of the same thing as I thought. Just as I flew over the cliff, I was hit by one of the needles Eret's soldiers had shot to me, and I began to lose concious soon after.

When I regained my conciousness, I was again behind the bars. 6months, I have lived freely, and here I was, behind the bars. Cloudjumper was sleeping in front of the cell soundly. I got his attention by shooting one of my plazma blast at the door. He woke up immediately.

::Why am I here?:: I asked angrily at cloudjumper.

::I need you help.:: He answeresd.

::Oh, you need help? And is that how you ask for help? Invade someone's home, use force to get one down, then lock him up in a cell while you stand out there cowardy, requesting for help? Great way to ask for something.:: I said sarcastically.

::Ok. First, I'm sorry for treating you in such way. But you need to understand one thing. You are much stronger than any of us in Berk, plus, after all you've been through, I was pretty sure that you won't listen to us. We had no choice!::

::Then will you let me go when I give help?::

::Yes.::

::Deal?::

::Deal.::

::Then get me out of here! I can't possibly help while I'm being held up in this cage, can I?:: I said, as I motioned towards the door.

Cloudjumper unlocked the cell by pushing the lever up. The first thinf I did after I was released was to stretch my body. God! That cell was small!

::So, what's the problem that you need help with and how long will it take?::

::Pretty much everyething. I don't know how long you need to stay, but I know one thing. You're the Alpha of Berk, now. I can't handle that place unless I am truely the Alpha.::

::You're got to be joking. Are you telling me that I need to be an Alpha once more? Don't you remember what happened? And have you thought about how the others would react?::

::Actually, we've all discussed together, and the solution was getting you back. All the others promised that they would not start with you unless you started with them. Are we cool now?:: Explained Cloudjumper.

I should have known... That sly stormcutter! He said he only needed help and that was me being an Alpha, again. But I knew one faster I started my duty, the faster my work will be done.

::Lead the way, then.:: I said to Cloudjumper.

End of Flashback.

I opened my eyes. It was dark. Yes! I can go and have a midnight flight! I checked my automatic tail to see if it was working properly. It was. Good. Now I can leap into the night and enjoy until the vilage woke up.

I passed Valka and Stoick's room and heard Valka sobbing and Stoick comforting her. Not those again... It would be the best just to ignore her. I didn't want to thosecomplains nor did I want to argue with her. I quietly got out of the house, quickly spread my wings and took off into the night.

Valka's POV

I was afraid. Afraid that Hiccup wouldn't return. It had been two years since Hiccup was dead, and he hadn't returned since. I have never heard or seen another Nightfury since.

"Don't be like this, Valka. I know he'll return. Just stop. I understand your feelings, but I really am sick of you being so negative! The Valka I know is a fun and positive woman, not a non-fun, negative woman."

"Do you really think he'll return?"

"Yes. My boy's stronger than that. Now promise me that you'll not be so negative again.

"Ok." I promised. Yes, time to let go of Hiccup now. I was not going anywhere if I kept on like this.

'Weather you remember us or not, please remember that we love you, Hiccup.'

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

And that's for today! The razor keyboard really is hard to type on... Anyway, complaims / questions / reviews / suggestions are always welcome!


	28. Risk

ivanganev1992 : I really appreciate all of your reviews, but I think you should read the story again. It's all in the story!

LorreVarguhl : Hiccup won't fail Toothless. Surely Toothless believes in Hiccup!

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Hiccup's POV

Another four months past after I have left the nest. I just kept the offer of the gronkle behind me. The more I think of it, the uncomfortable I became, and that left me heavy-hearted. I wasn't still so sure about what I did. Well, without that, there isn't much to tell. One of the things I could tell was that I became immune to lonelyness, and now, I sometimes even felt free, although I still feel lonelyness.

And I learned one more thing. When you're having a long-term trip, you should always have some spare food and water. Food was easy to carry, but water? No, it isn't so easy. That was why I have decided to sneak into another human village and get some bottles. I'll have to be careful, of course...

And today, I've decided to sneak into the village in another way. I'll seek the village at night, and get the stuff in daytime. I met a bunch of dragons, who was also going to get into the village, and they told me that they were going to get in at night. I was free to join them. Of course I accepted it. I'll help them get their stuff, and I'll get in the village when they expect it the least. That's why I've thought to get in the village the very next day at light.

It was the night that I told the other dragons that I would join them. I already saw a flock of dragons in the meeting place. I flew to them. The leader of the raid was there, checking who was here and who wasn't.

The leader checked all the dragons. He got attention from the dragons.

::Ok. Almost all of the dragons who signed up for tonight showed up. Now, listen carefully. We're going to invade a village to get what we need. There's a sixty of us, so here's the plan. We're all going to attack while each group of five dragons are going to sneak in the village from different directions. The strike classes, which we have only one, (at this point, every head turned to me.) is goong to blast those catapults, and distract the others by making a very exact aim. The stocker classes, which are about the third of us, are going to burn down houses, and careful not to burn down what we need. Sharp classes are going to cut down obstackles in the way, to make it easier for other dragons to approach the target. Bouler classes are going to break all the things you can with your body while you're attacking. That'll make it easier to attack the humans. No one try to do other things. All clear?::

::We're clear. Now, do we go?::

::No. We have to know one thing. What are you all going to need? We need to make this clear, or we might burn down things we need.:: said the leader.

The others began to say what they needed one by one. Finally it was my turn.

::I need to know where the bottles are kept, and where steel is. And I need to know the village structure. That's all. I'm not planning on getting anything tonight.::

::That's unexpected. Well, the steel is always in the forge, and all the bottles or other materials you are looking for is in the storage. Just look for a big building near the forge or the village kitchen. If you need more specific informations, come to me during the raid, and I'll point it out for you.:: said the leader.

::Ok. Now we are pretty clear of what you are going to need to destroy or not. You cannot destroy the fish storage, because some of you really need to make easy fish, and you also can't destroy the sheep pen and yak pen because some wants yak and sheep for who knows why. You can't destroy the village hospital, because a lot of guys here are for them, medical supplies. Finally, you will not destroy the forge or the storage of bottles or dishes, because of a certain Nightfury, who only wants to inspect the village for now. Shall we go on now?:: Asked the leader dragon. ::Oh, and one more thing. We're only here together because we are having a big risk. After this raid, we all go the way we need to go. Clear? Good. Now, let's go!::

After about an hour and half, the raid was finished. Some of the dragons here were missing, and that was because they went too far. Well, I guess easy fish isn't always so good. Some were also captured for stealing from the hospital, but they were just unlucky. They just wanted to save some lives, and they didn't want anything for themselves. I feel sorry for them. Anyway, I got the location of the forge and the storage. I was now waiting for sun to show up.

::What are you going to do, now?:: asked the leader. All the others were departing. The leader was preparing for departure when he came to me.

::I'm waiting for the sun to show up, so that I can get in the village and get what I need.::

::What?! Are you crazy? You'll get killed if you go in the village at bare light!::

::C'mon! You don't think I have thought about it? Think about it. They're raided in the night. Do you think they'll gaurd the storage? Most certainly not. They'll be busy repairing houses and other stuff. Plus, they're all tired. Of course, I guess the forge will be busy, but I'm plannig to shoot at the forge, get in immediately before anyone comes near, and gather some iron, which won't be too much, and get out of there.::

::Well, you do have a plan, but I'm not so sure that'll work. You're as black as night, you know. Anyways, good luck then.:: the leader said as he took off.

::Thanks!:: I shouted after him. The sun was almost up. Time to get moving. My plan was to get near the storage before the sun came up, and then move into the storage, collect some of the bottles, get out fast, shoot the forge, get iron, then get out of here. Well, sounds good to me.

As I planned, I went right into the storage, not seen by anybody, and gathered some bottles. But there was one problem I didn't think of. How do I carry all these bottles?

At this point, the storage door opened.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

That's all for today! As always, I always accept complains / reviews / questions / ideas. Till next time, BluFury out!


End file.
